Loi de Murphy
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: Becca, Gustus, Lexa, John, Finn et Aden. Les Murphy. En vacances. C'est parti.
1. Première partie

**MURPHY'S LAW** **: everything that can go wrong will go wrong**

 **LOI DE MURPHY** **: tout ce qui peut possiblement merder, merdera**

Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel. Celui-ci est d'un bleu pur, seulement troublé par quelques nuages blancs. Les oiseaux gazouillent tranquillement, l'air est chaud et un vent frais balaye le paysage. Finn et Lexa se battent. Si leur mère les voyait, elle les traiterait de chiffoniers. Mais leur mère est à l'intérieur, ils sont seuls dans leur jardin. Et ils se battent avec entrain. Tous les deux couchés sur le sol, c'est Finn qui maîtrise pour l'instant. Il a coincé Lexa entre ses jambes et il tient sa tête éloignée avec son bras gauche. Lexa a franchement mal, les mollets de son frère lui oppressent la poitrine et l'empêchent de bien respirer. Elle se débat, pour la forme, mais son coeur n'y est pas. Elle réfléchit à comment se dégager. Soudain elle voit une ouverture, et saute sur l'occasion. Elle passe sa jambe par l'espace laissé par son frère, et le garçon se retrouve à son tour coincé. Rapidement, Lexa se jette sur le torse de Finn et l'immobilise en le tenant par le cou.

 **-Tu le dis si tu veux abandonner, hein, p'tit Finn...**

Le garçon acquiesce, il connaît très bien la règle. Lexa la lui rappelle à chaque fois qu'elle le maîtrise dans leur combat. Celle-ci le fait sans hésiter, car elle sait que son frère a un égo qui peut le pousser à se laisser crever juste pour ne pas devoir déclarer forfait. Finn se débat, encore et encore. En force brute, il est plus puissant que Lexa. Celle-ci réalise qu'elle doit changer de technique, ou bien son frère reprend le contrôle. Alors elle repositionne ses jambes, mettant Finn dans une position douloureuse pour son dos. Ce faisant, le talon de Lexa tape accidentellement dans quelque chose de mou. Elle s'arrête de bouger.

 **-C'étaient tes couilles?**

 **-Humhum...**

 **-Je t'ai fait mal?**

 **-Nope, ça va.**

Rassurée, Lexa se détend un instant et c'est assez pour que Finn se dégage et recule d'un mètre, à quatre pattes. Il est essoufflé, et regarde Lexa de manière déterminée. Sa chemise à carreaux s'est ouverte pendant le combat, laissant voir des débuts de pectoraux et des longs poils bruns. Il porte un short beige, et c'est de là que sort la musique qui résonne dans le jardin. C'est la playlist de Lexa, sur son GSM, mais c'est Finn qui le porte car les poches de Lexa ne se ferment pas. Alors qu'il reprend tout doucement son souffle, "Human" de Rag'n bone prend fin et ce sont les premières notes de "Girls like girls" qui retentissent. Lexa se tend immédiatement.

 **-Change de chanson, Finn. Celle-là n'a rien à faire dans cette playlist...**

 **-On s'en fout, non? Tant que c'est de la bonne musique.**

Malgré sa réponse, Finn sort le GSM de sa soeur de sa poche et change distraitement de numéro. Juste avant que la chanteuse n'entame le refrain. Lexa se sent soudainement soulagée mais ne le montre pas. Même si Finn n'a pas pour habitude d'écouter les paroles de chansons non-francophones, il y avait un risque. Un risque qu'il entende "Saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you. Girls like girls like boys do, nothing new...". Et ça, ce n'était pas le bon plan pour Lexa. Elle tenait à sa tranquilité, elle. C'est donc "Roots", de Imagine dragons, qui retentit à la place de "Girls like girls". C'est donc sur un fond sonore parfaitement non-clairement-homosexuel que Finn et Lexa se remettent à se battre. Ils y mettent toute leur force, Lexa mène un long moment. Puis, alors qu'elle commence à avoir une crampe, Finn se dégage habilement et l'immobilise. Lexa se retrouve coincée. Seules ses jambes sont mobiles et elle se débat, ses hanches se dégageant du sol. Au début de quelques minutes Lexa se relâche. Les biceps de son frère lui encerclent la nuqueson corps est calé entre ses jambes, contre son torse poilu. Ils sont proches l'un de l'autre, la sueur de Finn se mélange à celle de Lexa. Le garçon sent sa soeur se détendre, alors il desserre lui aussi son emprise. Lexa sent ses lunettes glisser le long de son nez.

 **-Finn, mes lunettes...elle vont tomber.**

 **-Ah oui, bien vu.**

Le garçon retire délicatement les lunettes du nez de Lexa, et celle-ci cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Ça fait maintenant plus de dix ans qu'elle ne voit plus grand chose sans ses lunettes. Il paraît que, étant petite, elle lisait ses bouquins dans le noir. Ça aurait abîmé ses yeux et, maintenant, elle en a presque continuellement besoin.

 **-Finn, ne mets pas mes lunettes sur ton nez.**

 **-Trop tard, Lexinounette.**

 **-Mais c'est crade! Tu dégoulines, ça va salir mes lunettes et je vais me retrouver à devoir les remettre. Alors fais pas ça!**

 **-Trop tard, j'ai dit...**

Lexa soupire. C'est la réaction de trop, Finn réagit. Lexa voit un truc un peu flou s'avancer de son visage et, trop vite pour qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, Finn essuie son bras tout transpirant sur le visage de sa soeur.

 **-Tu es désespérant, Finn. Dix-sept ans que je te supporte et tu es toujours aussi crade...**

 **-Arrête. Au fond, je sais que t'aimes ça...**

 **-T'es con!** rigole Lexa en se dégageant.

Elle tend sa main vers la masse sombre que forme son frère, et l'aide à se relever. Une fois tous les deux debouts, Finn remet ses lunettes sur le nez de Lexa, qui cligne deux fois des yeux. En effet, les lunettes apportent encore plus d'humidité sur sa peau. Finn et Lexa restent comme ça un instant, avant que la grande soeur décide de briser l'instant et de lui faire un bref câlin. Finn la serre fort dans ses bras. Elle a de la chance, ce frère-là n'est pas du genre à fuir toute sorte de marque d'affection. Contrairement à son autre petit frère, John.

 **-Nos combats m'avaient manqué, Lexa. Je suis content que tu aies bien voulu passer tes vacances avec nous. Je sais que c'est pas trop glamour, le camping, mais tu viens quand même...**

 **-Faut croire que j'ai pas encore eu ma dose de cette famille de fous...**

 **-Ou alors que tu n'as pas d'amis avec qui passer tes vacances...** la taquine Finn, et il se prend un coup de coude dans les côtes.

 **-Arrête tes conneries et ramène-toi. Maman va nous massacrer si on ne part pas à l'heure.**

Les frères et soeurs se dirigent vers leur maison, qu'ils traversent pour tomber sur la voiture familiale, chargée à ras-bord de sacs de voyage et de matériel de camping.

Becca et Gustus, ses parents, sont déjà installés à l'avant. John, petit frère de dix-huit ans, est dans un coin de la voiture, des écouteurs vissés dans les tympans. À côté de lui, Aden, du haut de ses quatorze ans, chipote avec un rubix cub qu'il n'arrive pas à arranger. Finn rentre dans la voiture, puis Lexa. La jeune femme croise le regard de sa mère dans le rétroviseur, elle lui sourit doucement. Tout le monde est content que la famille soit au grand complet pour les vacances. Une dernière fois. Entre l'univ, son job d'étudiant pour louer son nouvel appart et ses amis géniaux mais très encombrants, Lexa n'a pas beaucoup vu sa famille de toute l'année. Ces vacances-ci, ces deux semaines sous tente, elle les passera avec eux. Des vacances en famille, avec pour maître mot le repos et l'ambiance familiale.

 **-GO GO GO POUR LE PÉRIGORD?** lance avec enthousiasme Gustus au volant.

 **-GOOOOO!** répondent tous ses enfants et sa femme.

C'es leur petit rituel.

Maintenant, les vacances peuvent commencer.

...

...

Le trajet dure une éternité. De la musique dans les oreilles, Lexa divague en regardant le paysage. Elle s'endort, se réveille, papote avec un frère qui lui aussi est éveillé, se rendort. Elle mange des cookies, réquisitionne une pause pipi, fait pipi puis se rendort. C'est épuisant, des longs trajets en voiture. Et puis ça fait mal aux fesses, au dos, aux jambes. Mais Lexa adore ça. C'est un temps qui lui est totalement offert, elle a une dizaine d'heures rien que pour elle, rien que pour penser autant qu'elle veut. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle pense, elle rêve, elle réfléchit. Et, au final, les neufs heures de voiture ne lui suffisent pas. Elle resterait encore volontier quelques heures assise sur ce siège, à refaire sa vie et à imaginer son futur.

 **-Regardez, les enfants! TonDC. C'est notre camping...**

Progressivement, les Murphy se réveillent ou sortent de leur état comateux. Autour d'eux, une camping à la verdure luxoriante. La voiture roule sur une route de graviers. Une fois arrivés face à un grand bâtiment digne d'une villa, Gustus sort de la voiture. Il doit avertir les propriétaires du camping de son arrivée. Becca prend alors le volant, et les conduit jusqu'à leur emplacement. Sur le chemin ils passent devant une immense piscine d'un bleu intense, ce qui lance la discussion. Vont-ils d'abord se rafraîchir à la piscine ou monter la tente? Comme chaque année, Becca l'emporte, et convient qu'ils monteront d'abord les tentes, puis se baigneront une heure. Ensuite, ils mangeront leur premier souper des vacances ensemble. C'est donc avec l'impression qu'il leur faut être hyper efficace que les Murphy commencent à monter leurs tentes. Six personnes dans une famille, ça fait plus de tentes et de matériel à avoir, mais ça donne aussi plus de main d'oeuvre pour tout installer. Au bout d'à peine un peu plus d'une heure, leurs trois tentes sont montées, leurs meubles aussi, et leurs sacs sont vidés et approximativement rangés. De toute façon, avec quatre gars dans une famille, tout est toujours fait approximativement.

 **-N'oubliez pas de mettre de la crème solaire!**

 **-C'est nécessaire, à l'arrière des cuisses?**

 **-C'est quoi cette question, Aden? Ta peau n'est pas plus solide juste parce que tu ne la vois pas!**

 **-Maman, tu veux bien étaler ma crème?**

 **-Laisse-moi t'aider, Johnny...**

 **-Si tu gardes tes mains chez toi, bien sûr.**

 **-Où sont les lunettes de natation?**

 **-M'enfin, y a pas besoin!**

 **-Arrête de faire genre. C'est limite si tu ne noies pas, sans tes lunettes... Aïe! Frappe pas!**

 **-On se calme, les garçons...**

 **-Mais, maman!**

Lexa, assise sur l'herbe, les jambes tendues devant elle, observe ses trois frères s'apprêter. Ils lui ont manqué, ces idiots. Lexa les étudie respectivement, plus qu'amusée. Les familles nombreuses, ça fait toujours beaucoup de bruit. À tous les âges. On pourrait croire que quand les enfants ont dix-huit, dix-sept et quatorze ans, ils sont plus calmes... mais non. Finn aime toujours autant charrier tout ce qui bouge, John a encore cet humour noir peu apprécié, Aden... Aden fait une belle crise d'adolescence dans les règles de l'art. Une fois doux et amical, une fois exaspéré et révolutionnaire. Gustus, qui lui aussi s'étale de la crème sur les mollets, voit sa fille en train d'observer les autres. Il se sent soudainement bien. Sa petite fille est de retour à la maison. C'est temporaire, le temps de deux semaines, mais elle est là. Lexa a beau avoir vingt-et-un ans, son père a encore besoin d'elle. Besoin de la voir sourire, de pouvoir admirer qui elle devient. En la voyant ainsi en bikini, Gustus se sent tout bizarre. Sa fille a grandi. Elle n'est plus cette enfant de six ans mangeant des croquettes pour chien, elle n'est plus cette adolescente pré-pubère qui s'attire toujours des problèmes sans le vouloir. Elle a grandi. Elle a des formes, maintenant. Un corps, pour ainsi dire, de rêve. Sa peau n'affiche plus de bouton, son sourire est assuré et serein. Ses traits arrondis se sont un peu dissipés, elle a le visage plus fin. Elle est adulte. Et elle va bien. À cette idée Gustus sourit. Il s'approche de sa fille, qui le regarde arriver en souriant.

 **-Lexa...** fait-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa seule fille.

 **-Je vais me mettre de la crème, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'attends juste que tes fils aient fini de s'entretuer.**

 **-Quoi? Euh...ah, oui. D'accord. De toute façon, tu es majeure, tu es adulte... tu fais ce que tu veux.**

 **-John aussi est majeur.**

 **-Mais pas adulte.**

Lexa rigole, le son est clair et agréable à écouter. Gustus sourit à nouveau, sa fille est devenue une femme magnifique.

 **-Finn m'a dit qu'il est en couple?**

 **-John? Oui... une certaine Emori. Il est carrément bleu d'elle. Il voulait l'inviter à venir mais, tu connais ta mère, hein... elle a refusé.**

 **-Vous l'avez déjà vue? Cette Emori?**

 **-Non, mais je pense que ça ne tardera pas. Il est vraiment entiché d'elle, tu sais. Je crois qu'il l'aime. Ça l'aidera sûrement à devenir vraiment adulte.**

Lexa acquiesce, elle semble songeuse. Elle remarque que son père l'observe et gênée, lui sourit un peu.

 **-Et...et toi?** finit par oser Gustus. **Personne dont tu ne puisses te passer? Pas d'amour fou à présenter à ta famille?**

 **-Hum...non. Pas que je sache.**

Un peu déçu, Gustus se reconcentre sur ses fils. Comment est-ce possible? Sa fille est magnifique, drôle, brillante. Les garçons doivent se jeter sur elle, non? Alors pourquoi ne parle-t-elle jamais de ses histoires de coeur? Lexa doit sentir qu'il se pose des questions, car elle dépose une main délicate sur celle de son père.

 **-Et ça me va très bien, pap's...Je t'assure.**

 **-Mais enfin! Tu es splendide, tu es douce, tu es drôle, pleine d'esprit... comment se fait-il que les garçons ne se jettent pas à tes pieds?**

Lexa baisse un peu les yeux. Gênée, elle regarde ses pieds. C'est drôle, aucun de ses orteils n'a la même taille... Est-il possible de rallonger ses orteils? Avec une opération chirurgicale ou quoi? Lexa continuerait volontier de penser à ça, mais son père ne la lâche pas du regard.

 **-Et bien... ils le font. J'ai déjà eu de nombreuses propositions. C'est juste que... je ne suis pas intéressée. Pas pour l'instant. Mes études me demandent beaucoup de temps et de sérieux, je ne veux pas me déconcentrer à cause d'un mec... tu comprends?**

 **-Hum... en théorie, oui. En pratique, non. Mais ce n'est rien. Ma petite fille est encore rien qu'à moi pour quelques temps, si j'ai bien compris. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.**

Lexa sourit.

 **-Hey, Lex'!** fait John à l'intention de sa soeur. Le garçon est tout pâle, encore plus que d'habitude, il a mal étalé sa crème. **Viens ici qu'on te caresse le body!**

 **-Et mais t'es dégoûtant!** s'exclame Aden, alors que Finn rigole à gorge déployée.

 **-Mais non, à peine...** fait John. **Alors, tu viens? Connaissant ton talent et ton agilité naturelle tu n'as pas besoin de nous, mais tu m'as tellement manqué. Je crois que j'ai besoin de te toucher pour réaliser que tu es bien parmi nous.**

Lexa s'empêche de rire aux éclats, et tire la langue à son petit frère le plus âgé. John est un phénomène, il l'a toujours été.

C'est donc dix petites minutes plus tard que les Murphy passent le grillage qui mène à la piscine. Elle est grande, Lexa estime qu'elle est longue de trente mètres et large de quinze. Plus loin, une autre piscine réservée au toboggan et, encore plus loin, une pataugeoire. Le long de la piscine principale, quelques dizaines de transats. Les pieds nus de Lexa marchent sur un sol pavé, elle a dû laisser ses chaussures de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il y une dizaine de personnes. Des familles, des jeunes, des enfants. Personne n'est seul. Il faut un moment à Lexa pour réaliser qu'elle non plus n'est pas seule. Elle jette un petit regard vers ses trois frères autour d'elle. Aden, sec comme un bâton, ses cheveux blonds désordonnés, n'est pas dépourvu de charme. Finn, ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés, son maillot de plage à pois mauves, les épaules larges et des muscles nouveaux de cette année. John, ses cheveux éternellement un peu gras, son corps pâle mais joliment dessiné dans son slip de bain rouge. Lexa n'est pas seule mais, en plus, elle est vachement bien accompagnée. Ses frères sont carrément terribles. Aden a un air romantique, Finn bosse plutôt dans le côté charmeur, tandis que John fait dans la beauté pure. Elle non plus n'est pas mal, surtout dans ce nouveau bikini blanc. Elle remarque alors que la plupart des regards sont tournés vers eux.

 **-Lexa...** murmure alors John à son oreille. **Regarde à quatre heures... discrètement.**

Lexa obéit et son regard tombe sur une scène plutôt hilarante. Un type d'une trentaine d'année qui, il y a moins de trois secondes, dévorait Lexa du regard, se fait frapper par sa copine et se détourne prestement, les joues en feu. Lexa rigole légèrement, alors que John lui tapote sur l'épaule, comme pour la féliciter.

 **-Sympa, le rappel à l'ordre... tu vas pas te faire que des amies, toi, ici.**

 **-Arrête tes conneries, John. Aden? Finn? Partez pas vous baigner tout de suite, il faut d'abord se réserver un transat.**

Les garçons obéissent et partent chercher trois transats. John s'allonge immédiatement sur l'un d'eux, et Lexa s'assied du bout des fesses sur un autre transat. Les regards se détournent enfin d'elle et de ses frères. Elle envisage de prendre un livre pour bronzer un peu, mais ni Finn ni Aden ne semblent voir ça comme une possibilité.

 **-Lexa? Allez, Lexa! Viens, l'eau n'est pas si froide.**

Aden, qui a déjà plongé dans l'eau, en ressort pour se tenir face à Lexa. Il secoue sauvagement ses cheveux en se penchant légèrement et Lexa se retrouve mouillée. Pff... c'est froid. Lexa soupire, son frère ne risque pas de la laisser tranquille.

 **-Ouais, Lexa!** renchérit Finn, encore dans l'eau. **Le microbe a raison.**

 **-J'ai toujours raison, Finn.**

C'est sur un commun accord que les deux ados se jettent sur Lexa, et utilisent tout leurs biscotaux pour la lancer dans l'eau. L'eau est rafraîchissante, ça fait du bien. Lexa sent ses cheveux d'habitude légèrement bouclés s'aplatir le long de son dos. Elle sort de l'eau après une ou deux secondes, puis secoue sauvagement sa tête pour éloigner ses cheveux de ses yeux.

 **-Les gars...** se plaint-elle tout en cherchant les deux concernés du regard. Elle voit Aden, mais pas Finn. Il est où, lui, encore?

Elle apprend la réponse à cette question très rapidement: derrière elle, sous l'eau, les bras tendus vers ses jambes. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, Lexa se retrouve les jambes taclées et, une nouvelle fois, la tête sous l'eau. Elle a le réflexe de fermer sa bouche, mais pas ses yeux. Argh, ça pique. Lexa sort à nouveau la tête de l'eau, et secoue une seconde fois sa tête pour dégager sa vue. De son index elle repousse ses lunettes sur son nez, puis toise Finn d'un regard glacial. Aden, sentant toute la tension entre les deux frères et soeurs, prend le parti de fuir tant qu'il en est encore temps. Finn est à quelques mètres de Lexa, il se tient légèrement en avant, sur la défensive. Ses cheveux mi-longs trempés retombent sur son visage, mais il semble s'en contreficher. Son regard, derrière ses lunettes de natation, est plein de défis et de provocation. Lexa est en train de réfléchir à comment noyer son frère sans paraître pour une gamine ou casser ses verres, quand l'ambiance change du tout au tout. Le regard de Finn quitte Lexa pour regarder par dessus son épaule, une expression de béatitude plaquée au visage. Inconsciemment, il se redresse et bombe le torse. Il passe une main assurée dans ses cheveux, et Lexa comprend qu'il vient de tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un. Amusée, elle se demande qui sera la pauvre fille qui aura droit à du Finn 24 heures sur 24 jusqu'à la fin de ses vacances. Lexa se retourne alors, juste pour savoir, et elle en a le souffle coupé. Littéralement. Face à elle, debout au bord de l'eau, se tient une magnifique jeune femme. Elle a de beaux cheveux blonds attachés dans un chignon désordonné, et des yeux à couper le souffle. Des yeux plus bleus que le bleu du ciel ou de la mer. Lexa se perd dans ces yeux un long moment, peut-être trop long. Puis sa poitrine commence à lui faire mal, et elle réalise qu'elle retient sa respiration depuis l'arrivée de la blonde. Elle se détache alors difficilement de ces yeux rieurs pour observer le corps de la fille. Un corps splendide aux formes généreuses, soulignées par un simple bikini noir. La jeune femme, qui a l'air d'avoir tout pile moins de dix-huit ans, est d'une beauté hypnotisante. Lexa est sortie de son état de béatitude et d'admiration par Finn, qui l'a rejointe.

 **-Waw...** dit-il simplement.

 **-Tu l'as dit...**

 **-Elle est magnifique.**

 **-Elle est carrément splendide.**

 **-Et ses yeux? Tu as vu ses yeux?**

 **-Oui...**

Lexa observe à nouveau la belle blonde, qui ne semble pas les voir. Tant mieux. Elle a l'air d'attendre quelqu'un, et elle n'a pas l'air très patiente. Elle se retourne pour voir où en sont ceux qu'elle attend, et le regard de Lexa ne peut que tomber sur un postérieur magnifiquement bien dessiné. Cette fille est... waw.

 **-Je la veux,** déclare Finn.

 _Quoi?!_

Lexa se tourne brusquement vers son frère, de la colère et de la stupéfaction sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire, là?

 **-Je te demande pardon?**

 **-Hé, c'est bon, hein! J'ai dix-sept ans, c'est normal que je m'intéresse à la gente féminine... va falloir t'y faire. Parce que, en plus de me supporter, tu vas m'aider à l'avoir.**

 **-Quoi? Mais tu débloques complètement, ma parole!**

 **-Et pourquoi pas?**

 **-Déjà, on n'"a" pas une femme. C'est réducteur, comme terminologie.**

 **-Oh, c'est bon, joue pas sur les mots, je pensais juste à voix haute! Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aurai besoin de ton aide.**

 **-Et pourquoi ça?**

 **-Et bien, c'est une fille et... tu es une femme. Enfin... je crois. Tu sais ce qu'elle aimerait entendre, tu sais comment il faut se comporter pour atteindre son coeur.**

"Justement" siffle alors une petite une voix dans la tête de Lexa. "C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui vais la séduire, et pas toi. Parce que je suis une femme, que je comprends ses envies et ses besoins". Lexa chasse ces pensées de sa tête, agacée par elle-même, mais ne peut pas se résoudre à aider son frère. Elle secoue négativement la tête.

 **-Va falloir que tu fasses ça tout seul, Finn.**

 **-Lexa!**

 **-Me fais pas cette tête, je suis sûre que si un jour tu "l'as", tu seras fier de "l'avoir eue" par toi-même. Bonne merde, bro...**

Sur ce, elle fait demi-tour. Avant que son regard ne doive croiser celui de la blonde, avant que ses envies de meurtre pour Finn ne prennent le dessus. Elle va le lire, finalement, ce bouquin. John ouvre un oeil à moitié endormi et considère sa soeur un instant, alors qu'elle s'allonge nerveusement à ses côtés.

 **-Lex'...**

 **-John.**

 **-Finn est chiant?**

Ses frères ont toujours fait ça, ils sont chiants, vraiment chiants, mais il y en a toujours au moins un qui s'assure du bien-être et de la protection de leur soeur aînée. C'est d'ailleurs presque toujours John. La question sous-entend clairement: tu veux que j'aille lui mettre la raclée de sa vie? Alors Lexa y réfléchit à deux fois. D'un point de vue tout à fait objectif et correct...

 **-Nan, ça va.**

 **-T'es sûre?**

 **-Rendors-toi, John.**

Le garçon ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, il ferme son deuxième oeil et s'endort. John Murphy a toujours été un grand amateur de calme et de repos. Faisant partie d'une famille nombreuse à majorité masculine, il n'a que très peu souvent l'occasion de simplement rien faire. Alors Lexa lui pardonne de ne pas insister, se couche sur le ventre et entame son livre.

Quant à Finn, il continue d'observer cette magnifique blonde au corps de déesse. Le remarquera-t-elle? Finn ne sait même pas s'il le souhaite. Est-il présentable, là, maintenant? Bien sûr... C'est son don du ciel, s'il n'est pas beau dans toutes les conditions, comme John, il a du charme. Et ce charme-là ne fout le camp que lorsqu'il défèque. N'empêche...il aurait bien aimé avoir le soutien de sa soeur. Elle et la blonde auraient fait amie-amie, puis Finn se serait incrusté comme le frère cool. Ça, ça aurait marché à tous les coups. Mais bon... alors que Finn s'apprête à aborder la blonde, ses amies arrivent. Deux brunes à couper le souffle, une latina pleine d'énergie et une fille à l'air plus doux et un peu mystérieux. C'est pas possible... ces trois-là, en bikini, elles vont le tuer. Elles plaisantent un peu au bord de l'eau, et la fille à l'air mystérieux s'assied sur le rebord. La blonde l'accompagne, alors que la latina préfère sauter à l'eau. Finn se retrouve éclaboussé mais n'en ferme pas pour autant les yeux, il savoure la scène face à lui. Même si ses deux amies sont incroyablement belles, le regard de Finn se retrouve bloqué sur la blonde. L'une de ses amies s'en rend compte, et Finn l'entend vaguement dire.

 **-Hé,** ** _rubia_** **! Y a un garçon qui te dévore des yeux.** (*blondie)

Finn, mort de gêne et paralysé par la peur, regarde la blonde se tourner vers lui. Elle a d'abord l'air un peu surprise, puis un sourire amusé non dissimulé lui barre le visage. Rubia? C'est son nom? Ou juste un surnom? La jeune femme ne s'attarde pas sur lui, elle parle à son amie, de l'amusement dans la voix:

 **-Rhooo, la ferme, Raven...**

 **-Le pauvre...** ajoute la brune à sa droite, un sourire en coin.

Mon dieu, c'est pas vrai... Finn a vraiment l'air d'un pinguin, il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose. Et plutôt rapidement. Alors, il sort sa plus belle technique de crawl et rejoint les trois jeunes femmes. Elles ont toutes l'air plus amusées qu'autre chose, alors que Finn se redresse face à elle. Leur regard tombent sur le torse de Finn, qu'il sait parfaitement dessiné, et le garçon sent qu'il marque un point. Les deux filles assises, le rouge aux joues, redressent rapidement la tête vers son visage et non ses pectoraux, alors que la dénommée Raven continue de mater Finn sans gêne aucune.

 **-Salut, les filles,** leur lance-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

 **-'lut...** répond distraitement la latina sans arrêter de fixer le corps du nouveau venu.

 **-Coucou,** dit simplement l'autre brune, alors que la blonde lui fait un petit signe de tête, l'air plutôt curieux.

 **-Je m'appelle Finn, enchanté...**

 **-Moi de même!** s'exclame alors la latina en relevant les yeux pour la première fois. **Raven Reyes, pour vous servir...**

Surpris, Finn hausse un sourcil. Les deux autres ne semblent pas être prêtes à se présenter à leur tour, alors il continue.

 **-Je viens deux semaines ici, je suis là avec ma famille...**

 **-C'est la première fois que tu viens ici?** l'interrompt la latina.

 **-Ça m'étonnerait que ce ne soit pas le cas,** intervint l'autre brune, en servant un petit sourire d'excuse à Finn pour l'avoir empêché de répondre. Puis, devant l'air à nouveau surpris du garçon, elle poursuit: **désolée. Je suis Octavia Blake, mes parents sont les proprios de ce camping. Or... je ne t'ai encore jamais vu, et je me serais souvenue de toi.**

 **-Je vois... pas de soucis. Mon but n'est pas de parler à tout prix...**

 **-Tu es radin en terme de salive, Finn?** intervient la Raven Reyes, avant de se tourner vers son amie blonde et d'annoncer tout à fait sérieusement: **Déso, Clarke, je crois que ça ne le fera pas entre vous...**

Octavia explose de rire, alors que la Clarke en question hausse un sourcil. Son mur impassible commence, tout doucement, à décourager Finn. Elle semble le voir et change d'attitude.

 **-Excuse Raven, Finn...** dit-elle d'une voix calme, souriante. E **lle a perdu son tact bien avant d'avoir appris à parler. Je suis Clarke. Je viens ici tous les ans avec mes parents. En fait, Octavia est mon amie d'enfance la plus chère, alors je viens passer tous mes étés avec elle. Quant à Raven... c'est ma meilleure amie, et elle est vachement collante. C'est pour ça que tu la verras partout où O' et moi allons...**

 **-Tu as parlé d'une famille?** intervient Octavia. **En tant que fille des proprios, je me dois de connaître le prénom de tout le monde, ici. Ou au moins ceux de mon âge.**

 **-Oh... oui. J'ai une soeur et deux frères. Il y a Aden, là-bas, celui qui fait des longueurs. C'est le cadet, il a quatorze ans. Là-bas, sur le transat bleu, mon grand frère, John. Il a dix-huit ans. À côté de lui, les jambes interminables qu'on peut apercevoir d'ici, ce sont celles de Lexa, notre aînée. Elle a vingt-et-un ans, et elle vient exceptionnellement passer ses vacances avec nous. Nos parents sont restés à la tente... Voilà, c'est les Murphy.**

Clarke sourit. Finn remarque qu'elle regarde encore derrière lui. C'est John qu'elle mate ainsi? Ou bien un mec qui passe? Finn se sent l'espace d'un instant découragé, puis se ressaisit. Une fille comme Clarke, ça ne se séduit pas en cinq minutes.

 **-Et bien, Finn...** fait Octavia. **On organise un match de volleyball pour les quatorze/vingt-six ans, demain matin. J'espère qu'on t'y verra, toi et ta famille.**

Finn lui lance un sourire séducteur avant d'acquiescer. C'est le signe, il doit y aller. Au bord de l'eau, John l'appelle. Il doit sûrement être l'heure de manger.

 **-Bon et bien...au revoir, les filles. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer! Clarke...**

 **-À plus.**

Finn se retourne et rejoint son frère. Il passe un essuie autour de ses hanches puis s'en va. Un dernier regard pour les trois filles lui indique qu'elles sont enfin dans l'eau, et Clarke est toujours en train de dévorer quelqu'un des yeux. Sur les nerfs, Finn se retourne et suit le regard de la belle blonde. Pile à cet endroit, Lexa et Aden, bras dessus bras dessous, marchent en rigolant. Le regard captivé de Clarke est-il vraiment orienté vers ces deux-là? Malheureusement, oui... Franchement, il faut se ressaisir. La fille qu'il drague ne peut définitivement pas mater son petit frère de quatorze ans alors qu'il est là.

oOoOoOo

Premier chapitre : done. Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici!

Au début, ceci était censé être un OS mais étant donné que...je sais pas trop, en fait. Sachez juste qu'il y a cinq chapitres!

La suite la semaine prochaine, même jour (peut-être pas même heure...)!

D'ici-là, bonne semaine et bonnes lectures et tout ce qu'il faut!


	2. Seconde partie

Salut tout le monde! j'ai pas su résister à la tentation (désolée, Alagnia, vraiment...mais on était d'accord, au final...Nan? ) et je publie ce chapitre en avance! Finalement, tous les mardis, ça ne tient plus. Je crois que j'avais oublié que l'école commençait en septembre :D

Merci pour toutes les reviews, les follows, les favorites! Cet accueil m'a vraiment fait plaisir. En espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur!

oOoOoOo

Lexa sort de la tente et s'étire de tout son long. Son t-shirt remonte légèrement, dévoilant le bas de son ventre.

 **-Très joli nombril,** **Lex',** fait remarquer John en croquant dans son bout de baguette.

La concernée se tourne vers son petit frère qui est assis sur un siège, son GSM en main, vêtu d'un short brun et d'une chemise blanche entièrement ouverte. Les tentes autour de lui sont toutes fermées.

 **-Où sont les autres?**

 **-Aden a prévu de dormir jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, mais je crois qu'on le réveillera avant, pour le match de volley. Les parents sont partis faire un tour à vélo, à croire qu'ils font finalement leur lune de miel! Et Finn... il est en pleine session de drague. La barre est haute, niveau gonzelles, cette année.**

À l'entente du nom Finn, et parfaitement inconsciemment, Lexa se tend. S'il lui faut être totalement honnête, elle admettra que ça a un lien avec la fille de la veille. Cette magnifique créature qui avait complètement obnubilé Lexa, l'avait emmenée dans un univers de rêves, sans même croiser son regard. À cette pensée, Lexa se dit qu'il faut absolument qu'elles se revoient. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce que ces yeux lui faisaient ressentir, plongés dans les siens. Elles pourraient parler, apprendre à se connaître, devenir amies... et plus si affinités. Lexa est sûre qu'il y aurait eu ces affinités. Mais bon... à la place de se lancer dans cette amourette de vacances vachement tentante, elle doit observer son petit frère tenter sa chance. Lexa le vit plutôt mal, à vrai dire. Finn lui a coupé l'herbe sous le pied, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et c'est lui qui, avec un peu de chance, finira aux bras de la blonde. Les pensées de Lexa se tournent à nouveau vers John, qui l'observe, la tête penchée, sirottant un verre de jus d'orange. Il attend une réponse, apparemment.

 **-Faut croire...**

 **-Et toi? Un plan drague? Un love interest?**

 **-Hum? Nan...**

 **-Une love interest, alors?**

 **-Quoi?! Pourquoi?**

 **-Et c'est bon, tout va bien... je plaisante. Aussi-non, t'as bien dormi?**

Lexa hausse les épaules, légèrement surprise que son frère accepte aussi facilement de changer de sujet. En même temps, ce n'est pas elle qui s'en plaindra! Quoi que... peut-être que Lexa a besoin d'en parler. Faire ce foutu coming out, une bonne fois pour toute, au moins à une personne. Honnêtement, John serait la personne idéale. Mais ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Et Lexa n'a pas la motivation nécessaire. Pourquoi sortir du placard quand on n'en ressent pas le besoin? Lexa ne voit même pas ce qu'elle devrait dire à ses parents... "papa, maman, je suis gay"? Non... Lexa ne trouve vraiment pas ça utile. Un jour, lorsqu'elle sera amoureuse et dans une relation stable, elle présentera la femme concernée à sa famille. En attendant, pas besoin de terminologie ni d'étiquette. Lexa n'est pas lesbienne, elle aime les femmes. Le monde entier n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Devant le regard insistant de son frère, Lexa redescend sur Terre. A-t-elle bien dormi?

 **-Moui... Il faisait plutôt frais mais c'est toujours mieux que trop chaud et de suer jusqu'à finir déssèchée.**

John hausse les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il ne sait pas trop, et replonge son attention sur son GSM.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

 **-Je cherche désespérément un peu de WiFi...**

 **-Pour quoi faire?**

 **-Tu crois vraiment vouloir savoir?**

 **-Ben, si je demande...allez, dis.**

 **-J'aimerais envoyer une photo de ma bite à Emori mais messenger rame.**

Lexa a un instant de stupeur, puis éclate de rire. Connaissant son frère, cette affirmation peut bien être aussi juste que fausse. Alors... mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer. Ça a toujours été sa devise, quand il s'agit de ses frères.

 **-Hého!** grogne une voix dans une tente plus loin. **Moins** **de bruit les barakis!**

John sourit, un sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon. Il se lève, dépose son bout de pain sur son siège puis s'avance vers la tente d'Aden. Lexa sait qu'elle devrait faire quelque chose, empêcher ce massacre, mais c'est avant tout sa propre peau qu'elle doit sauver. Ça, et puis... on ne traite pas Lexa et John Murphy de barakis. Pas sans conséquences. Sous les yeux indifférents de Lexa, et alors qu'elle finit le pain de son frère, Aden se fait sortir de sa tente, en sac à patate.

 **-Quoi? Et, arrête! J'suis à poils, J'SUIS À POILS!**

Tiens, voilà que ça prend une toute autre tournure. Lexa s'assied sur le siège de John et sirote son verre de jus d'orange, en continuant d'observer la scène. Aden, dans son sac de couchage, se débat comme un fou tandis que John le garde bien tenu sur son épaule.

 **-Tiens tiens tiens... tout ce que je voulais entendre. Ça et un "Je m'excuse John je vais arrêter d'être le petit ado pré-pubère minable que j'ai été de mes onze ans à aujourd'hui".**

 **-Dans tes rêves, imbécile!**

 **-Okay, mais laisse-moi te donner un conseil... arrête de gigoter et tiens-toi bien à ton sac de couchage, car je n'aurai aucun problème à voir ton petit zizi.**

 **-Mais, euh!**

 **-Aden!** intervient Lexa. **Accroche-toi bien à ton sac. Perso, j'ai déjà vu ton appareil par le passé mais... on a des invités.**

À l'entente de cette annonce, John se retourne brusquement et, lui et Aden, se retrouvent face à Finn et deux inconnus. Un beau type aux cheveux bruns bouclés torse-nu et un grand black baraqué et tatoué de partout, en tenue de basket. Ils ont l'air clairement amusés, et le blanc dit d'une voix grave:

 **-Moi non plus, ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de connaître le nom d'un ami avant de connaître la taille de son pénis... Bellamy, enchanté. Je suis le fils des proprios...**

 **-...le frère d'Octavia,** ajoute Finn.

Et Lexa, et Aden, et John haussent un sourcil.

 **-Excuse-nous, nous, le commun des mortels, mais on ne connaît pas cette Octavia,** fait John de son ton sarcastique attitré.

Le black rit légèrement.

 **-Mais enfin c'est simple! Octavia est la soeur de Bellamy. Et la fille des proprios. Et ma petite copine... Je suis Lincoln.**

 **-Et pas trop jaloux ni possessif,** complète Bellamy sur le ton de la plaisanterie. **Si vous voulez draguer...**

 **-Bon les gars, là, Bellamy fait genre pour avoir l'air cool mais il sera le premier à tuer celui qui l'approche... autre que moi, bien sûr.**

 **-Autre que toi, t'es sûr?**

En silence John part re-déposer son petit frère dans sa tente. Lexa se lève pour saluer les deux nouveaux. Elle serre brièvement son frère dans ses bras, et s'empêche de soupirer. Il sent le parfum. Cet imbécile a mis du parfum pour séduire son plan drague.

 **-Que nous vaut cette visite?** demande-t-elle, alors que des cris d'Aden sortent de sa tente, où John est encore.

 **-Et, mate pas! Trouve-toi une pute, fais quelque chose!**

 **-Aden!** s'exclame Lexa, choquée.

Où sont les parents quand on a besoin d'eux, sérieusement?

 **-Tu baisses d'un ton, le gnome. J'en ai rien à faire de ton petit cul, moi. Je l'ai déjà vu plein de merde plus de fois que tu ne puisses te l'imaginer.**

Bellamy Blake rit ouvertement, alors que Lincoln fait remarquer:

 **-Ah ben c'est cool chez vous...c'est à ça que ça ressemble, une famille de garçons?**

 **-Et oui...** soupire Lexa. **Mais les Murphy, c'est la version exacerbée de tout ce que vous pourriez vous imaginer.**

Lincoln acquiesce, alors que Bellamy essuie ses larmes de rire. Il doit même se tenir à l'épaule de son pote pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

 **-Pour répondre à ta question,** intervient Finn, **on est venus vous chercher pour le match de volleyball. Ça commence dans moins de cinq minutes... vous venez?**

...

...

Bon... au début, Lexa n'était vraiment pas chaude pour ce match. Les activités de groupe, très peu pour elle. Surtout que, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, elle croyait qu'elle allait se retrouver entourée d'ados. C'est le cas. Plus de la moitié des participants ont moins de dix-huit ans, à savoir: Finn, Aden, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Maya, Bryan, Atom... il y a douze ados, mais aussi et surtout huit adultes, ce qui change la donne. Il y a, si Lexa se souvient bien de leur nom: Lexa, Lincoln, Bellamy, Costia, Roan... Des gens sympas. Quelques personnes ont préféré rester sur le bord du terrain, trois, plus exactement: un dénommé Nathan qui essaye de se remettre d'une cuite de la veille en siestant, une jolie latina et celle qui semble être sa meilleure amie... la fille de la veille. Toujours en bikini, des lunettes de soleil noires sur le front, couchée sur le dos et appuyée sur ses avant-bras, elle papote légèrement avec la latina à sa droite, seulement très peu attentive au déroulement du match. Lexa se retrouve dans une bonne équipe, entourée de son plus jeune frère, de Bellamy et de sa soeur, la dénommée Octavia. Aussi une fille magnifique, au passage. Mais sur tout le match, Lexa la regarde à peine. Son attention est centrée sur une certaine blonde. Connaîtra-t-elle seulement un jour son prénom? Est-ce déjà trop demandé?

A la fin du premier match, que l'équipe de Lexa remporte sans trop de suspense, le nom des nouveaux (c'est-à-dire: les quatre Murphy et un dénommé Illian) est connu de tous. Par contre, ce n'est pas nécessairement réciproque. Si Finn et Aden ont l'air de retenir le prénom de chacun, Lexa et John, eux, n'essayent même pas. A quoi ça servirait, après tout? Lexa est venue ici pour sa famille, pas pour tenter de s'intégrer dans un groupe d'amis soudés depuis des années. Car, en réalité, c'est à cette lourde tâche que Finn et Aden s'attellent. Chaque membre du groupe se connaît et, si tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes affinités, l'ambiance générale est excellente et tout le monde s'entend bien. Et, malgré le fait que ce groupe soit déjà hyper soudé, Lexa et ses frères ne sont pas mis de côté. Au contraire! Les Murphy étant tous de bons sportifs, ils sont mis au centre des tactiques de leur équipe respective. C'est donc en toute humilité que l'on peut dire que c'est grâce à Lexa et la fille des propriétaires, Octavia, que cette équipe gagne.

 **-Une bière pour fêter ça?** plaisante Bellamy en essuyant la sueur sur son front.

Aden, du haut de ses quatorze ans, s'apprête à accepter, mais John l'en empêche en lui lançant le ballon dessus.

 **-Hé!**

 **-Pas de poil au menton, pas de boisson!**

 **-Et les filles alors?**

Satisfait, Aden bombe le torse. Attendez...il croit avoir cloué le bec de John Murphy, là?

 **-T'inquiètes pas pour elles, elles ont des poils ailleurs...**

Les blagues de John Murphy, parlons-en. Elles peuvent provoquer trois types de réaction. Un grand éclat de rire pour les plus tordus, un air gêné, surpris ou réprobateur ou, pour les habitués, un soupir las. Une fois encore, ça ne manque pas.

 **-Bon...** fait un certain Atom, une main sur sa nuque, l'air atrocement gêné. **On fait la revanche? Le premier à quinze?**

 **-Pour que vous vous fassiez à nouveau écraser?**

 **-Sois pas si sûr de toi, Bell, tu risques de tomber de haut.**

 **-Roan, Roan, Roan... n'as-tu donc rien appris des erreurs du passé?**

 **-Bellamy,** intervient Lexa, et elle sent tous les regards se tourner vers elle. **Faisons-la, cette revanche. Et après, tu pourras pavaner autant que tu voudras pour les points marqués par ta soeur...okay?**

Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents, puis acquiesce. Ils prennent dix minutes de pause, pendant lesquelles Lexa et Bellamy font plus ample connaissance. Lexa voit dans les yeux rieurs et le sourire chaleureux du type un ami potentiel, mais elle sent qu'il a d'autres espérances. Tant pis, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne fasse jamais le grand pas. Ou le plus tard. Car, Lexa l'a appris à ses dépends, ils finissent toujours par le faire.

Bref. Après le break, l'organisation se met en place pour le second match. Les plus paresseux préfèrent rester spectateurs, et chaque équipe se retrouve diminuée de moitié. Au final, il n'y a plus que dix personnes sur le terrain, sans compter les parasites, j'ai nommé Raven et Jasper, qui courent partout indifférents de où est la balle et de où en est l'action. Ça doit être eux, les phénomènes du groupe. Ça se voit rien qu'à leur tête, des lunettes d'aviateur vissées sur le crâne, un grand sourire un peu bênet sur le visage. Et Raven, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux et une bouche qu'elle ne sait garder fermée pus de quinze secondes.

Le match commence, Lexa est avec Bellamy, Octavia, une certaine Monroe et un dénommé Wells. Ce dernier a légèrement peur de la balle mais, aussinon, l'équipe s'annonce victorieuse. Surtout que, aujourd'hui, Lexa est en très grande forme. Enfin... c'était le cas lors du premier match. Physiquement, c'est toujours le cas mais mentalement... Lexa est ailleurs. La fille est encore là. L'amie avec qui elle parlait lors du match précédent, cette fameuse Raven, est occupée, et elle ne cherche pas quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler. Ses yeux sont rivés sur le match. Sur le match? Hum... non. C'est Lexa qu'elle fixe ainsi. Ses yeux ne la quittent pas, si bien que Lexa ne sait plus où se mettre. C'est carrément flattant, mais c'est peut-être un peu trop distrayant. Lexa ne voit plus la balle arriver, elle réagit trop lentement, elle trébuche et le match continue, les points s'enchaînent. Son cerveau tourne à du cent à l'heure. Ce regard sur elle lui brûlé la peau. Doit-elle la regarder à son tour? En a-t-elle seulement le droit? Après tout, une dizaine de personnes ont les yeux rivés sur le terrain. Ce serait trop flagrant. Et puis... Lexa n'est pas sûre d'être prête à croiser ce regard. Que ferait-elle, ensuite, hein? Rien. Elle resterait probablement paralysée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne une balle en plein nez ou, pire, écope d'une blague à la John.

Tiens, en parlant du loup... Le garçon, depuis qu'il ne joue plus, a pris le rôle du commentateur sportif. En remarquant ça, Lexa s'est tout de suite préparé au pire mais, franchement, ça va encore. Il doit avoir un mal fou à garder pour lui ses blagues déplacées, mais c'est ce qu'il fait. Le temps d'un match, John Murphy est civilisé. Si Lexa n'était pas absolument obnubilée par cette fille et son regard, elle profiterait à fond de ce calme. Enfin, "calme"... c'est relatif. Raven Reyes est vraiment un phénomène. Les seules personnes semblant capables de la canaliser, c'est-à-dire Octavia et... cette fille, sont occupées, alors elle se lâche. Vraiment. De temps en temps, John lui sert une remarque drôle dans son micro imaginaire, mais ça sert juste à l'exciter davantage.

 **-Attention, balle de match!** lance John. **Je le rappelle pour les spectateurs et la joueuse qui ne suivent pas, le point est décisif. En effet, le score est serré: quatorze-quatorze. Service de Lincoln. Waw, magnifique! Octavia la renvoit, Echo la frappe. La balle, hein, pas Octavia...Ouille, ça va être chaud... Lexa... Lexa la réceptionne! Elle l'envoit à Bellamy qui smatch et... buuut! Waw! Finn a vraiment été nul, pour le coup!**

Lexa attend une seconde. Ils viennent de gagner, là? Bellamy, euphorique, s'approche et la serre dans ses bras, dont les pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Il la redépose, lui sert un grand sourire. Lexa le lui rend, sincèrement contente. Gagner ce match ou non, peu importe. Son équipe a battu celle de Finn. Deux jours plus tôt, ça ne lui aurait rien fait mais maintenant... maintenant il y a cette fille. Et si Finn marque des points auprès d'elle (il connaît son prénom, quand même...) et bien Lexa l'écrasera dans tous, TOUS les autres domaines.

 **-Magnifique passe, Lexa! Honnêtement, vu que t'étais dans la lune pendant tout le match, j'ai cru que tu te planterais mais... bravo! T'as sauvé l'honneur,** ajoute-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, avant de s'en aller faire le malin auprès de Lincoln et Atom.

Lexa sourit et célèbre un peu sa victoire avec Wells, puis avec Jasper et son meilleur ami, Monty. Quand elle se tourne vers les supporters, pour toucher deux mots à John à propos du repas de midi, son regard tombe accidentellement sur la fille... qui ne la regarde plus. Elle papote avec Octavia et un certain Nathan. Lexa se permet de l'observer, au moins quelques secondes... cette fille est splendide. Si seulement, là, elle relevait les yeux, Lexa pourrait le lui faire savoir. Lui faire comprendre à quel point elle est belle. Rare. À quel point c'est un trésor que personne ici n'a l'air de mériter. C'est une adolescente, elle trimbale sûrement une tonne de complexes avec elle. Lexa aimerait tous les lui faire oublier. Qu'elle sache à quel point elle resplendit, qu'elle le sache et que ça lui fasse du bien. Mais là... là Lexa s'emballe. Elle ne connaît pas son prénom, ne lui a pas encore parlé ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Et puis, comme dit précédemment, c'est une ado. Ça fait maintenant plus de trois ans que Lexa est adulte. Sortir avec elle... ce serait de la pédophilie? Une peur soudaine prend Lexa. La regarder comme ça, c'est déjà de la pédophilie? Okay, okay... on respire et on se calme. Nan, sûrement pas. Un vieux chauve de cinquante ans qui viole une gamine de onze ans, ça, c'est de la pédophilie. Lexa, elle, est jeune. Fraîche, belle, et jeune. Et cette fille a vraiment l'air proche de ses dix-huit ans. Et puis, elle a plus de seize ans. C'est pas la majorité sexuelle, ça? Si. Mais qu'est-ce que ça implique, encore? Lexa soupire, elle n'en strictement aucune idée.

 **-John, Finn, Aden! Venez, à table!**

Lexa se retourne, surprise. Sa mère, de l'autre côté du terrain, capte son expression et lui sourit.

 **-Lexa, je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner, tu peux manger avec tes amis. Mais sache que nous, on mange maintenant.**

Lexa acquiesce et rejoint sa mère.

...

...

Ses parents n'ont pas d'ordre à lui donner.

Certes.

Sauf quand il s'agit d'envoyer quelqu'un faire la vaisselle. Alors là, bien sûr, tout devient relatif. Et c'est Lexa, avec Aden, qu'on envoit à la mine.

Aden marche dix mètres devant, la vaisselle sale dans les bras. Il râle sec. Lexa décide de ne pas elle aussi râler. Elle est grande, après tout, elle censée gérer la frustration. Elle s'engage dans l'allée principale pour rejoindre les sanitaires, où elle aura le privilège de laver leurs casseroles. Lexa repense à cette blonde, l'inconnue de la piscine. Il faut vraiment qu'elle apprenne son prénom. Elle pourrait le demander à Finn mais...de un, ce serait terriblement rabaissant et, de deux, et bien...Lexa évite de parler à Finn. À chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent ou que Finn ouvre la bouche, une bouffée de rancoeur et d'agressivité montent en Lexa. Finn n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser. À vrai dire, il est fort probable qu'il ne le remarque même pas. Quel idiot...et dire qu'aujourd'hui, Lexa l'a encore vu _lui_ parler. Ils rigolaient, mauvais signe, ça. En même temps, c'est plus compliqué que cette simple phrase. Cette fille est tellement sociable et gentille...son rire ne la quitte jamais. Jamais? Tiens...là, maintenant, Lexa rêve de savoir. Cette fille est-elle comme ça dans sa vie privée, sortie de tout contexte où la sociabilité est presque un critère de survie? Quand elle est seule, face à la nature, sourit-elle? Ce serait un sacré gâchis que ce ne soit pas le cas, un si beau sourire...Lexa aimerait le voir plus souvent, le voir quand il lui est adressé et, qui sait?, être la cause de ce sourire.

Soudain, une masse fonce dans Lexa, qui perd un peu l'équilibre. L'autre masse tangue aussi, et elles doivent s'accrocher l'une à l'autre pour que personne ne tombe. Lexa redresse le regard vers son agresseur, et c'est le choc. _Elle_ est là, face à elle. À même pas trente centimètres d'elle.

 **-Oups, pardon! Je suis distraite et..**.

Elle relève à son tour le regard et réalise que c'est Lexa qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Étrangement, elle se tait. Soudain, ses doigts sur ses bras lui brûlent la peau et Lexa doit s'aggripper un peu plus pour ne pas tomber. Ces yeux...leur bleu est tellement pur, tellement vif.

Ça y est. Leurs yeux se sont enfin rencontrés...ça vaut tout l'or du monde. Lexa ne sait pas quoi dire, "Tiens, je pensais justement à toi" ne semblant pas vraiment adapté.

 **-Non, c'est ma faute, j'étais ailleurs,** sourit alors Lexa.

 **-Je...peut-être.**

 **-Je t'ai fait mal?** demande Lexa en lui désignant du regard ses doigts toujours agrippés à ses biceps.

Le rouge aux joues, elle reprend brusquement ses mains et chipote nerveusement le bord de son shorty.

 **-Non, pas à ce point,** répond-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

Celui-ci fait sourire Lexa. Avec tout le monde, cette fille est sûre d'elle. Mais là, avec Lexa...elle a presque l'air intimidée. Serait-il possible que Lexa lui fasse de l'effet? C'est possible... Lexa n'est pas si mal, après tout, et puis les gays ne sont pas encore en voie d'extinction.

Lexa surprend le regard de la fille sur son corps et se retient de sourire. Elle a bien fait de rester en bikini, au final. Les yeux de la blonde tombent sur la poitrine de lexa, avant de les remonter vers son visage. Elle réalise à l'instant que Lexa n'a rien manqué de sa séance d'observation, et son visage s'empourpre à nouveau. Les joues en feu, elle a l'air de mal gérer le sourire taquin de la brune.

 **-Je...joli bikini.**

 **-Merci.**

C'est plus fort qu'elle, Lexa n'arrive pas à retirer son sourire satisfait de son visage. Tout comme le regard de la fille a du mal à se détacher de son "joli bikini".

 **-Je...hum...**

 **-...trouve que je suis bien mieux que Finn en bikini? On est tous d'accord. Même lui, je crois...**

La fille rigole, toujours un peu gênée et, c'est définitif, Lexa trouve ça trop mignon.

 **-Je serai sur le terrain de foot, ce soir, avec Raven et Octavia. Les autres se ramèneront sûrement. Tu pourrais venir, ce serait...**

 **-Sœurette! Hé, la pouffiasse! Ramène-toi, je compte pas faire la vaisselle tout seul!**

Au loin Lexa reconnaît la voix d'Aden, et soupire intérieurement. À la place elle sourit et recule d'un pas.

 **-Le devoir m'appelle! Mais...tu as raison. Je ferai ce que je peux faire. Mais là...**

 **-Là tu dois y aller. J'ai compris. À ce soir, Lexa...**

 _Attendez...quoi?_ Lexa penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, son sourire taquin est revenu. Elle ressemble peut-être un peu trop à John, par moments...

- ** _L_** ** _exa?_** **Tu connais mon prénom?**

 **-Je...Finn me l'a dit, une fois, hier, et... j'ai retenu.**

 **-Hum...okay...**

 **-LEXA!**

 **-Bon, j'y vais.**

 **-D'accord...à ce soir, alors!**

 **-Je ferai de mon possible. Bye**.

...

...

"Je ferai de mon possible"..."Je verrai ce que je peux faire"...sur le coup, Lexa a été cool et détachée. Pourtant elle pense à cette soirée absolument toute l'après-midi. Lexa va passer toute la soirée avec celle qui obnubile chacune de ses pensées depuis deux jours, dont elle ne connait même pas le prénom. Ses deux amies ont l'air d'être plutot biens, elles trouveront bien un moyen de se faire discrètes. Octavia Blake et Raven Reyes...c'est dingue...Lexa connait bien mieux ces deux-là que la fille qui lui plaît. Octavia Blake, dix-sept ans, un frère un peu surprotecteur sur les bords nommé Bellamy. En couple depuis trois ans, elle file le parfait amour avec Lincoln, type bien, de quatre ans son aîné. C'est apparemment elle qui porte la culotte. Ses études secondaires finies mais un examen de repassage à présenter en août, elle espère faire des études de communication à Bruxelles. Quitter son petit camping familial français pour rejoindre ses meilleures amies à la ville. Raven Reyes. Dix-neuf ans. Fait des études dans l'ingénieurie. Un cerveau hyper-capable quand elle n'est pas sous mojito...il paraît même que la NASA cherche à la réserver pour un futur emploi, mais la légende raconte que Reyes marchande encore son salaire. Fille unique, vient comme Lexa de Belgique. Du Brabant wallon, pour être plus exact. Raven a des origines mexicaines, et en est très fière. Elle ne parle pas espagnol, mais a appris quelques mots en secondaire, et les utilise avec ses amis pour se donner un genre. Le sang chaud, très compétitive, pas sportive pour un sous.

Le total opposé de Lexa, quoi. Enfin bref... Lexa a passé toute l'après-midi à se questionner à propos de la soirée. À quelle heure doit-elle s'y rendre? Dans quels vêtements? Doit-elle se faire chic? Doit-elle déjà avoir mangé? Est-elle censée ramener ses frères avec elle?

Finalement c'est le ventre plein, seule, habillée d'une robe d'été légère, vers 21 heures qu'elle se rend au terrain de foot. Elle s'attend à y retrouver son inconnue, Octavia et Raven, allongées sur le sol autour d'un paquet de bonbbonbons, discutant des mecs ou d'études suppérieures. Au lieu de ça, Lexa tombe sur un tout autre spectacle.

Le terrain de foot a été décoré de lanternes de couleurs, et le groupe complet de ce matin, une vingtaine de personnes, passent le temps avec entrain. Tout le monde a une bière en main, certains sont encore en maillot. De la musique pop sort d'un baffle portatif alors qu'une bataille d'eau fait rage entre cinq ou six ados près du goal de gauche. En même temps trois/quatre garçons et Octavia se font des passes aux pieds de l'autre goal. Deux couples se bécotent à la lueur du soleil couchant et des lanternes, alors que le reste du groupe se tient debout, discutant de tout et de rien, au milieu du terrain.

Lexa a beau cherché, elle ne tombe pas sur la chevelure blonde qu'elle a tant espéré voir. Une voix claire surgit alors dans son dos.

 **-Désolée, je sais que j'avais dit que je ne serais qu'avec O' et Rae. Mais quand les autres ont appris qu'on serait au terrain...j'ai perdu le contrôle.**

Lexa tourne les talons pour tomber face à cette blonde extraordinaire. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement, l'air vaguement désolé. Elle porte une robe bleu ciel qui fait encore plus ressortir ses yeux bleus.

Lexa n'attend pas une seconde de plus, il faut qu'elle sache. Une bonne fois pour toute.

 **-Excuse-moi, comment tu t'appelles?**

 **-Au fait, mon nom, c'est...**

Elles ont parlé en même temps. La blonde s'arrête pour éclater de rire. Un rire si clair et libre que Lexa sent toute la tension de l'après-midi la quitter. Sous son regard impatient, l'inconnue sourit, soudainement nerveuse.

 **-Waw, tellement de pression...**

Lexa sourit mais continue de soutenir son regard, il faut qu'elle sache. Maintenant.

L'inconnue, quant à elle, semble bien moins pressée.

 **-Mais...que se passera-t-il si tu ne l'aimes pas?**

 **-Si...? Hum, bonne question. Je ne sais pas.**

 **-Tu ne sais vraiment pas?**

 **-Et bien...à première vue, j'aurais envie de dire qu'avec ce visage, tes parents n'auraient pas osé te donner un prénom déplaisant.**

Le rouge monte aux joues de la blonde, alors que Lexa prend en assurance. La première reste malgré sa gêne dans le jeu. Elle s'avance d'un pas et...

 **-Mais encore...?**

 **-Si malgré ça ton prénom arrive à ne pas me plaire?**

 **-Oui...**

 **-Tout dépend du prénom, tu sais...je crois que j'accepterais même une Claudine.**

L'air offensé que prend alors l'inconnue fait peur à Lexa. A-t-elle fait une erreur? Qu'a-t-elle dit de mal?

 **-Je m'appelle Claudine...** grimace la blonde au bout d'un long moment.

 **-Quoi? Euh...je m'excuse! Désolée, je plaisantais! Ça m'est venu comme ça mais...enfin, je suis désolée. Je ne croyais pas que...attends. Tu ne t'appelles pas Claudine.**

La fille rigole ouvertement depuis dix bonnes secondes au moins. Le calme reprend le dessus chez Lexa et l'envie- non, le besoin- de connaître son nom revient. L'inconnue finit de rire et essuie une larme de rire qui perle à son œil droit.

 **-Non...je ne m'appelle pas Claudine. Mais tu aurais dû voir ta tête !**

 **-Je t'en prie...je dois savoir, là! Moi, c'est Lexa et toi, c'est...?**

 **-Bien moins joli.**

 **-Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même.**

 **-J'ai aun prénom de garçon. Enfin...mes parents disent que c'est un prénom mixte mais on sait tous ce qu'il en est.**

 **-Tous, à part moi.**

L'inconnue a désormais un petit sourire compatissant coin, le désespoir de Lexa semble enfin l'atteindre.

 **-Je m'appelle Clarke.**

 **-Clarke...** souffle Lexa, soulagée d'enfin savoir. **Clarke, Clarke, Clarke...Clarke !**

 **-Oui...**

La blonde- Clarke!- a une moue étrange, la réaction de Lexa la déstabilise. Jusqu'à ce que la brune lui tende joyeusement la main, bien trop heureuse pour une telle situation.

 **-Enchantée, Clarke. Moi, c'est Lexa Murphy. Et, pour que tu te sentes mieux...j'ai aussi un prénom de garcon.** (Devant l'air perplexe de Clarke (ouiii, Clarke !) Lexa s'explique. Chose qu'elle ne fait quasiment jamais à propos de son prénom) **Lexa, c'est un surnom. Mes parents ont eu la fâcheuse idée de m'appeler Alex. Ils croyaient à tort que c'était mixte. Je le répète: c'était à tort.**

 **-Alex...comme dans OITNB?**

 **-Tu regardes?**

 **-Comme toute bonne lesb...** commence-t-elle avec enthousiasme avant de rapidement se reprendre. **Oui, je regarde. Bon, et bien,** ** _Lexa..._** **on rejoint les autres?**

 **-Avec plaisir,** ** _Clarke._**

oOoOoOo

Rien à ajouter :)

À la prochaine, pour de nouvelles aventures!


	3. Troisième partie

Bonjouuur!!!!! On est samedi. Vive le samediiiiiiii! Pour cet événement exceptionnel je vous offre ce chapitre! C'est de pur bonté de coeur :) Petit rappel: il y aura cinq chapitres, donc celui-ci marque la moitié de l'histoire! Ça m'en rend presque nostalgique...

Merci pour toutes les reviews, merci aux petits fantômes, et merci à ces merveilleuses gens qui followent et favoritent! Vous êtes supers pour le moral! Je remercie à nouveau UneAutreEnvie, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point ce coup de pub m'a fait plaisir! Du coup je vous conseille tous, à vous, lecteurs, sa poétique et magnifique histoire que je suis depuis un petit bout de temps déjà! Un grand merci aussi à mon Alagnia qui a lu cette histoire quand elle n'était encore qu'un brouillon clexaien !!! Et à Marie, qui a lu toutes mes ffs... love u ma mama!

OK, j'arrête de parler de ce que vous ne comprenez pas! Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOo

- **Tu sors** ** _encore_**

 **-Comment ça, "je" sors "encore"? Tu sais que les deux autres viennent aussi? Et que, techniquement, je ne sors pas, vu que je reste au camping?**

Lexa fait face à sa mère, elle porte un shorty noir et un débardeur rouge. Becca la toise, désapprobatrice.

 **-C'est pour nous que tu es venue, je te rappelle.**

 **-C'est pour avoir des vacances que je suis venue.**

 **-Des vacances en amies, tu en déjà plusieurs de prévues. Tu pars trois semaines en août avec ta chère Anya et compagnie, que je sache.**

 **-Tu veux en venir où?**

 **-Tu as passé toute ton année chez toi, dans ton appart', loin de nous. Tu aurais dû me le dire si tu comptais nous abandonner cette semaine aussi.**

 **-Vous...vous abandonner? On a passé la journée entière en famille à visiter des grottes! Et celle d'hier à visiter des villages! Je pars juste vers neuf heures du soir!**

 **-Tu as la tête ailleurs, ces temps-ci!**

 **-J'ai fait de belles rencontres, tu vois!**

Le regard de Becca change du tout. Regard que Leca connaît et a appris à détester de voir.

 **-Un...un amoureux?**

 **-NON! Non, pas d'amoureux!**

Lexa tourne les talons, excédée, poigne dans son sac et s'en va. Son père, assis dans un fauteuil, resté silencieux toute la confrontation durant, observe les femmes de sa vie. Sa fille part, le pas décidé, alors que sa femme reste, visiblement très en colère. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourne vers son mari et, face à son air vaguement réprobateur:

 **-On la perd, Gustus! Elle s'éloigne encore.**

 **-C'est d'Alex, dont on parle. Bien sûr qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle n'a pas besoin de nous à portée de main pour être heureuse. Si tu veux qu'elle reste, change d'approche. Ou bien contente-toi de ce que tu as.**

 **-Tu y crois à cette absence d'amourettes, toi? Franchement?**

 **-Hum...hors sujet.**

 **-Gustus! Oui ou non?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Tu ne veux pas développer ?**

 **-Je n'en sais rien. Une fois encore: il s'agit d'Alex, là. On ne saura rien avant qu'elle veuille qu'on sache. SI, un beau jour, elle veut qu'on sache.**

Becca fait une petite moue étrange alors que le pire se produit. Quelqu'un sort d'une des tentes. Gustus et sa femme se retournent simultanément vers John, qui leur sourit de son air tout-puissant. Il a tout entendu. Becca s'apprête à le réprimander de ne pas s'être manifesté plus tôt. Mais, en voyant l'air de son fils, Gustus décide d'intervenir.

 **-Et toi, John? Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ça?**

Le garçon décoche un sourire charmeur à son père, alors que sa mère ravale son amertume et attend sa réponse.

 **-Bien sûr, je sais tout.**

Ils sont carrément pendus à ses lèvres, John prend son pied.

 **-Mais encore...?**

 **-Lexa n'a aucune révélation à vous faire. Juste...regardez les choses sous un autre œil. Retirez-moi donc ces vilaines œillères et le comportement de Lexa parlera pour elle.**

 **-John, mon fils...** commence doucement Gustus **. Tu m'énerves. Allez, file, va faire la fête, vis ta vie. Et surveille Finn. Il n'a pas encore dix-huit ans, lui.**

...

...

Lexa est assise sur une bûche couchée, autour d'un feu de camp. Ils sont peu nombreux, aujourd'hui. Il y a Bellamy, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Clarke (quel prénom magnifique, n'empêche...), Raven, Octavia, Harper, Echo, John et...Finn, bien sûr. Il est partout là où est Clarke. Lexa boit une gorgée de sa bière, alors que les gens autour d'elle se calment doucement. Raven cesse de chanter à tue-tête tandis que Bellamy baisse un peu le son de son baffle.

 **-Oh...** fait Monty. **L'heure est venue.**

Bellamy acquiesce, l'air grave. Il échange un sourire conspirateur avec Jasper, et Lexa commence à se demander s'il n'est pas temps de s'inquiéter. Octavia capte son regard et lui fait signe de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Bellamy se lève alors, et se met à marcher autour du cercle d'amis. Les bras derrière son dos, il impose le silence. Son sourire en coin commence franchement à inquiéter Lexa.

 **-Très bien...Ce soir, c'est mon soir. Considérez que je prends les choses en main. On va s'amuser. Tout le monde a sa bière en main?** Personne ne répond, mais la réponse est oui. Chaque membre du cercle, à part les Murphy, a l'air impatient et fébrile face à ce qui arrive. **Vous n'avez plus de volonté. Vous voulez vous amuser? Faites-moi confiance...**

Comme ça, ça fait peur, on est d'accord? Et pourtant, l'heure qui suit, est géniallissime. Les défis s'enchaînent, l'ambiance monte. Les gens apprennent à se connaître, et bien vite il devient impossible de compter le nombre d'éclats de rire. Bellamy en maître de soirée, c'est exceptionnel. Une heure passe. Deux heures, trois heures...La lune brille au dessus du groupe d'amis, dont l'énergie ne baisse pas encore.

 **-Okay...tout le monde se rassied. Merci pour ton témoignage, petit Johnny.**

 **-Avec plaisir, Belbel,** sourit John en lui lançant le plus sérieusement possible un clin d'oeil.

 **-Lincoln! Cap ou pas cap?**

 **-Je te sens venir, Bellamy. Je n'embrasserai personne d'autre que ma copine.**

Octavia se serre encore plus contre le torse de son copain alors que Bellamy hausse les sourcils. Il a déjà assez martyrisé Lincoln jusque-là, alors il change de victime.

 **-Monty! Tu as une copine?**

 **-Va te faire foutre, Bellamy,** sourit l'asiatique. **Tu connais la réponse.**

 **-Je vais t'aider un peu...il y a beaucoup trop de célibataires autour de ce feu, moi compris. Embrasse la plus belle personne présente.**

Monty prend soudainement quelques teintes de rouge. Il se lève, ses jambes tremblent légèrement. Il s'essuie de la poussière imaginaire de ses cuisses et s'approche lentement de...Harper. Tiens, voilà qui est intéressant. La jolie blonde observe le garçon arriver, sans montrer aucune expression. Monty s'agenouille face à elle, silencieux. Son air est grave. Il dépose sa main dans la nuque de la fille, lui sourit d'un air soudain plus assuré, puis l'embrasse chastement. Une seconde, une deuxième, puis ils se détachent. Harper sourit alors doucement, et Monty se rassied à côté d'elle, les oreilles toutes rouges. Bellamy a l'air content, il se retourne vers Jasper.

 **-Jasper? A toi, le gamin.**

 **-Nanjpeuxpasdso...**

 **-Quoi? Articule, je comprends pas.**

 **-Je peux pas.** Et puis, sous les regards des autres, il se justifie: **Lincoln va me défoncer.**

Tout le monde autour de Jasper éclate de rire. Le garçon baisse la tête, l'air de râler légèrement. C'est alors que, surprenant tout le monde, Octavia se lève d'un bond. Sous le regard surpris de son copain, elle s'approche de Jasper et lui tend la main. Elle l'aide à se lever et, sous les rires de ses amis, s'approche dangereusement de lui. Le silence se fait immédiatement quand Octavia embrasse avec passion Jasper. Le baiser dure au moins trente secondes, avant que Octavia ne se sépare. Le silence si soudain est hilarant. Octavia sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **-Tu n'es pas mal non plus.** Elle rejoint Lincoln, qui la regarde avec de grands yeux. **Roh c'est bon...tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi.**

Et tout le monde explose de rire. Ensuite, c'est Raven qui est désignée. Elle a l'air de devoir réfléchir un peu plus que les autres. Son regard s'arrête un instant sur Bellamy, puis sur Monty. Il passe sur John, s'arrête sérieusement sur Octavia, survole Finn, revient sur John.

 **-Okay, celle-là, elle est facile.**

Raven se lève et avance d'un pas décidé vers Lexa. Sans que celle-ci ait le temps de rien dire, Raven s'accroupit et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Lexa, un peu surprise, la laisse faire sans répondre. Raven sourit contre ses lèvres puis recule d'un demi centimètre. Lexa sent le regard brûlant de Clarke sur sa peau, mais elle garde ses yeux ancrés de ceux de Raven.

 **-Tu es définitivement la plus belle ici,** affirme celle-ci tout bas. **Mais j'ai bon espoir d'attirer l'attention de Finn d'ici la fin des vacances...tu m'excuseras?**

 **-Hum...oui, oui. Et merci.**

Raven se relève et se penche au dessus de Finn. Elle lui vole un baiser, et le garçon n'a pas l'occasion de réagir. Il reste ébahi, et Clarke n'a même pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Son regard est toujours sur Lexa. Celle-ci lui jette un petit coup d'œil, et Clarke détourne prestement le regard. Ses yeux sont maintenant posés sur Raven qui est à nouveau à côté d'elle, et elle a l'air plutôt en colère. Raven capte son regard et lui tire la langue.

 **-Bellamy, à toi!** lance-t-elle alors. **La plus belle personne ici.**

Lexa voit, avec une certaine lassitude, que Bellamy s'avance vers elle. Il se fait une place entre John et elle, puis se penche à l'oreille de Lexa:

 **-Je suis homo...plus ou moins tout le monde ici le sait. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'amitié que je vais t'embrasser sauvagement. Pour plusieurs raisons...parce que j'ai cru deviner que toi aussi tu es homo, et que donc ça ne doit pas te gêner. Parce que Clarke a besoin d'un électrochoc pour s'approcher enfin de toi. Quatre jours que vous vous tournez autour, j'en ai marre. Et, troisième raison: Lexa, tu es magnifique. Ce serait injuste d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ici. On est okay?**

 **-Totalement.**

Bellamy se jette alors sur ses lèvres et, comme promis, c'est un baiser sauvage qui suit. Ça ne fait clairement rien à Lexa, mais c'est amusant, alors elle répond au baiser avec autant de force. Ils s'amusent même à sortir leur langue. C'est au bout de plus d'une minute qu'ils se séparent enfin, à bout de souffle.

 **-Tu embrasses aussi bien que ce que ton visage promet** , s'amuse Bellamy.

 **-Toi aussi, je dois dire.**

Ils rigolent tous les deux, et Bellamy se relève pour tourner à nouveau autour du groupe.

 **-Clarke! Your turn, ma belle.**

La blonde jette un regard empli de haine à Bellamy, qui lui répond par un sourire forcé. Clarke ne bouge pas, sa bonne humeur l'a entièrement et définitivement quittée. C'est limite si ses oreilles ne fument pas...

 **-Ce jeu vire au n'importe quoi, Blake.**

Un long duel de regards s'en suit, et Bellamy finit par s'incliner.

 **-T'as raison...il est trois heures du matin passées. Allez, tous au pieu. On se revoit demain matin à la piscine!**

Le groupe se sépare. Monty et Harper main dans la main, Lincoln et Octavia avec quelques mètres d'écart, Lincoln râlant toujours, pour la forme. Les autres s'en vont, chacun de leur côté. Quand Bellamy quitte le terrain, il tape amicalement sur l'épaule de Lexa en lui montrant du doigt la forêt, quelques mètres plus loin. Une silhouette en robe et de longs cheveux blonds.

 **-John? Finn? Allez-y sans moi. Je rentrerai un peu plus tard.**

John entraîne de force son petit frère avec lui avant que celui-ci ne pose trop de questions. Lexa attend au bord du feu que tout le monde s'en aille, prétendant vouloir rester un peu seule. Une fois enfin seule, elle respire un grand coup et se lève. Beaucoup trop de personnes l'ont embrassée aujourd'hui pour qu'elle n'embrasse pas une seule fois Clarke. En plus, elle a prouvé par A plus B que voir Lexa se faire embrasser la dérangeait. Ou plus. Alors, aujourd'hui, Lexa tente sa chance. Elle prend son courage à deux mains et rejoint Clarke dans la forêt.

Clarke lui tourne le dos, sa robe d'été blanche vole autour d'elle grâce au vent, tout comme ses cheveux. Elle est pieds nus, elle est magnifique.

 **-Hey...** fait doucement Lexa en s'approchant d'elle. Son corps à seulement quelques centimètres du dos de Clarke.

Celle-ci se retourne brusquement et son regard surprend Lexa. Elle est en colère, vraiment. Elle bouillonne. Ça la rend terriblement sexy, Lexa envisage sérieusement d'embrasser les petits plis formés entre ses deux yeux.

 **-Un problème, Clarke?**

 **-Un problème?!** répète celle-ci avec hargne, sans reculer pour autant. **Tu embrasses souvent n'importe qui, quand on te met une bière en main?**

 **-Je te demande pardon?**

 **-Tu m'as entendue.**

Le ton de Clarke est glacial. Lexa serait tentée de perdre espoir, là, tout de suite. Ou bien de prendre la mouche. Elle n'en fait rien et garde un ton calme et patient.

 **-Je n'ai pas embrassé** ** _n'importe qui._** **Bellamy et Raven m'ont embrassée**!

 **-Tu ne les as pas repoussés. Tu as embrassé Bellamy pendant une** **éternité. Tu y** **as même mis la langue!**

Lexa doit inspirer un grand coup pour rester calme. Clarke ne lui fait même pas l'honneur de sortir avec elle mais elle a droit aux scènes de ménage.

 **-C'est mon ami, Clarke.**

 **-Pendant UNE ÉTERNITÉ.**

 **-Il est homo, Clarke. Tu le sais, ça, non?**

 **-Et alors? Tu l'as ré-embrassé!**

Lexa commence tout doucement à en avoir marre.

 **-J'en ai le droit, non?**

 **-OUI, bien sûr que oui! Mais...** la voix de Clarke se brise.

 **-Je le suis aussi** , dit Lexa dans un murmure.

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Je suis aussi homosexuelle. Embrasser Bellamy, ça ne m'a rien fait. Je... voulais juste te faire réagir.**

Une seconde de silence. Une deuxième. Le temps semble se dérouler au ralenti. Clarke finit par relever le menton. Plus de colère dans son regard, de la détermination.

 **-Prouve-le moi.**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Ça y est, je réagis. Embrasse-moi. Que ça te fasse quelque chose.**

Lexa ne se le fait pas dire une deuxième fois. Les lèvres de Clarke l'appelle depuis qu'elle les a vues, la première fois, il y a quatre jours. Lexa s'approche lentement de la blonde et encadre son visage de ses mains. Clarke la regarde avec toujours autant d'obstination, ses yeux bleus ne la quittent pas. Lexa s'approche encore, elles retiennent leur souffle. Puis c'est la rencontre. Les lèvres de Clarke sont douces à en crever, Lexa les effleure délicatement. Elle l'embrasse tendrement, puis se détache de quelques centimètres pour changer de position. Le regard que Clarke lui lance alors fait vibrer son corps entier, des papillons s'envolent dans son bas-ventre. Le baiser qui suit, c'est la splendide blonde qui l'initie. Lexa est aux anges, jamais un baiser ne lui a fait autant d'effet. Elle ne respire plus que la douce odeur de Clarke, n'entend plus que son souffle court, n'a plus comme air que celui que lui partage Clarke, ne sent sous ses doigts que sa peau et sous ses lèvres que son goût exquis. Il n'y a plus qu'elle et Clarke. À jamais. Pour toujours. Rien d'autre. Lexa effleure du bout de la langue la lèvre inférieure de Clarke, lui demandant ainsi l'accès à sa bouche. Il semble falloir quelques instants à Clarke pour le comprendre, ce qui fait sourire Lexa. La splendide blonde comprend enfin et offre l'accès à la brune. Clarke se fait plus timide, Lexa comprend qu'elle n'a pas tellement d'expérience. Ça ne fait rien, Lexa lui apprendra tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Lentement, très doucement, Lexa montre à Clarke ce qu'on peut faire de plus beau avec deux langues. C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui passent pour une douce éternité, que les deux filles se détachent enfin. Elles se regardent amoureusement, alors que Clarke dépose son front sur celui de Lexa. Leurs souffles se mêlent, Lexa est sur une autre planète. Les yeux de Clarke l'appellent, l'obnubilent, tout comme ses lèvres quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **-Lexa...** soupire Clarke, le souffle court.

Entendre son nom ainsi prononcé, avec une telle voix et dans une telle situation, ça emplit le corps de Lexa d'une joie intense qui se lit jusque dans ses yeux.

 **-N'embrasse plus jamais quelqu'un d'autre sous mes yeux, je t'en prie...**

 **-C'est promis,** sourit Lexa. **Je désespérais de goûter un jour tes lèvres, princesse.**

 **-Ah oui?** Clarke semble presque surprise. **Je...je pensais que...Non, rien.**

 **-Quoi? Dis-moi, Clarke...**

 **-Je croyais que je ne t'intéressais pas. Je croyais me faire des films...**

Lexa s'en trouve terriblement surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire, là?

 **-Pardon? J'étais obnubilée par toi bien avant de même connaître ton prénom. N'as-tu pas vu?**

 **-Je...je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais intéresser quelqu'un comme toi.**

 **-Quelqu'un comme moi?** s'amuse alors Lexa. **C'est quel genre de personne, quelqu'un comme moi?**

 **-Arrête, tu te fous de moi...**

 **-Nan, pas du tout! Je me demande, c'est tout...**

Oui, Lexa est amusée. Mais elle ne se moque pas. Franchement, elle n'oserait pas.

Clarke recule d'un petit pas.

 **-Il est beaucoup trop tard, je vais rentrer.**

 **-D'accord. Clarke?** demande Lexa alors que la blonde s'enfuit déjà. **J'ai beaucoup aimé. Vraiment.**

 **-Tu...? Moi aussi. Une prochaine fois, on pourrait...**

 **-Bien sûr. J'attends ce moment avec impatience...**

 **-Super!**

 **-Oui...**

 **-Lexa? Un problème?**

 **-Je...tu vas me prendre pour une idiote mais...je ne suis pas encore sortie du placard.**

 **-Oh! Oh. Oooh...Mais...je suis la première?**

 **-Quoi? Non! Non, bien sûr que non. Seulement, si ce truc entre nous pouvait rester entre nous...**

Clarke semble déçue, et une pointe de douleur surgit dans la poitrine de Lexa. Elle baisse les yeux, gênée.

 **-D'accord,** finit par dire Clarke. **Lexa? Y a pas de problèmes.**

Clarke revient vers Lexa. La jeune femme se sent tellement ridicule. C'est elle, l'adulte, ici. Comme pour redresser l'image que Clarke aurait d'elle, elle lui prend le menton et l'embrasse avec énergie. Elle s'interrompt, puis mordille tendrement la lèvre supérieure de Clarke, qui est soudainement parcourue par un frisson.

 **-Au plaisir de te revoir, Clarke Griffin.**

 **-Si seulement on n'était pas dans un bois, là, maintenant...**

 **-Va pioncer, Clarke. Tu vas virer perverse, si on reste comme ça.**

Clarke glousse, puis acquiesce et recule d'un pas.

 **-On se revoit ici, alors? Vers quatorze heures?**

 **-C'est parfait. A demain, princesse.**

...

...

Lexa est couchée dans son lit, sur le dos. Elle vient seulement de rentrer de son rendez-vous avec Clarke, et elle est crevée. Genre…vraiment crevée. Ça fait six jours qu'elle enchaîne les rendez-vous avec sa magnifique blonde, et ses sorties et activités nocturnes commencent à l'épuiser totalement. Ses journées et nuits sont tout aussi remplies, et les nuits de sommeil de Lexa se font de plus en plus courtes. Cette nuit-ci, normalement, elle aura droit à trois heures de sommeil.

Comment Lexa arrive-t-elle à un tel cota ? La journée, elle la passe avec sa famille. Au moins une fois par jour, Lexa s'arrange pour retrouver Clarke dans la forêt. Là, elles profitent de séances câlins qui durent rarement plus d'une heure. Puis Lexa retourne vers sa famille, Clarke vers ses amis. Les soirs, Lexa et Clarke les passent ensemble, mais en tant qu'amies, avec tout le reste du groupe. La soirée se prolonge souvent jusqu'à deux, trois ou quatre heures du matin. Souvent, pour brouiller les pistes, les deux jeunes femmes rentrent à leur tente respective et y attendent une petite heure. Puis elles se retrouvent à nouveau, sur le terrain de foot, pour se raconter leur vie, partager leurs rêves et des séances de tripotage avancées.

Aujourd'hui, l'horaire n'a pas changé. Lexa rentre dans sa tente, et le soleil se lève. Ses parents la lèveront dès huit/neuf heures pour un petit-déjeuner en famille.

Pourtant il y a eu une nouveauté aujourd'hui. Elles l'ont fait. Clarke et Lexa ont fait l'amour. Rien n'a jamais semblé aussi magnifique aux yeux de Lexa que le corps nu de Clarke, rien ne lui a jamais semblé aussi doux, poétique et intense que le moment qu'elles ont partagé. Lexa se souvient de chaque goutte de sueur, de chaque gémissement, de chaque caresse. Ce n'était la première fois d'aucune des deux et, pourtant, c'est de loin l'impression que ça leur faisait. Clarke donne l'impression à Lexa que, tout ce qu'elle a vécu sans elle n'était qu'un dessin au crayon un peu effacé. Ce que Clarke lui offre aujourd'hui, c'est une aquarelle aux couleurs vives qui donne l'envie de se lever et de danser jusqu'à ce que même les étoiles se fatiguent de briller.

Donc, oui, Lexa est physiquement épuisée. Mais, de un: c'est pour la bonne cause! Clarke est la chose la plus belle qui lui soit jamais arrivé, et ne pas la voir la blesse plus que ses maux de tête suite au manque de sommeil. Et, de deux: mentalement, Lexa ne s'est jamais sentie aussi vivante et éveillée. Elle regarde les choses avec un œil nouveau. Elle ne s'engueule plus avec sa mère, ni Aden, ni Finn… Plus rien ne l'énerve. Les choses lui semblent drôles, mignonnes, touchantes…Lexa est sereine. Elle est plus consciente du bon air qu'elle respire, de l'herbe sous ses pieds, du chant des oiseaux dans les arbres. Dès qu'on ne lui parle pas, elle se retrouve la tête dans les nuages, à rêver de tout et de rien, tant que ça a un lien avec Clarke. Et quand Lexa est avec elle…elle a l'impression de découvrir la meilleure version d'elle-même. Comme si Clarke faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il y a de bon en elle, juste par ses sourires, ses mots ou ses baisers.

C'est en se rappelant encore le moment qu'elle vient de partager avec Clarke que Lexa s'endort. C'est John qui la réveille, en la secouant doucement par l'épaule.

 **-Lexa? Lexa, tu respires ?**

 **-Gnnn…**

 **-Et bien dis donc. Je dois admettre que les bruits que tu faisais avant que je te réveille étaient un brin plus érotiques…**

 **-Hein ?**

Lexa ouvre brusquement les yeux, la lumière lui brûle la rétine, mais elle maintient le regard de son frère.

 **-Quoi, tu veux un dessin?**

 **-Rhooo, ferme-la…**

 **-Écoute, Lexa…je suis pas un connard. Enfin…si, mais pas avec la famille. Je vais pas te mentir. Je t'ai entendu dire son nom. Tu fantasmes juste ou...?**

Lexa fronce les sourcils et se redresse un peu. Elle porte un top et une culotte noire, c'est bon, elle est présentable. John, lui, porte un short rouge foncé et est torse nu, la peau encore et toujours blanche comme un linge. Il est assis sur le matelas de Lexa, à ses pieds.

 **-Clarke, hein?**

Il parle doucement, gentiment. Il n'est pas en train de se moquer.

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je comprends.** Un sourire fugace traverse son visage, puis il s'éteind et John replonge son regard dans celui de sa soeur. **Il n'y a jamais eu que les filles, c'est ça?**

Silencieusement, Lexa acquiesce. Elle n'a rien d'autre à ajouter, et pas la force de nier.

 **-J'avais compris, de mon côté…Clarke. Elle est homo?**

 **-Bi, je crois.**

 **-Tu crois?** s'amuse alors John. **Bon, okay, je me tais…**

 **-Merci,** sourit Lexa.

 **-Je suis chiant, la plupart du temps…mais si un jour tu veux parler de tes histoires de coeur et que t'as personne à qui les raconter…et bien tu m'as moi. Je serai bien. Plus ou moins.**

 **-C'est tout ce qu'on peut avoir de mieux de toi, hein?**

 **-Je crois bien, oui…**

 **-Merci, John. Au fait…tu viens me réveiller pour le petit déj'?**

 **-Rah…si seulement…**

 **-Quoi? Comment ça ?**

 **-On a essayé de te réveiller pour le déjeuner, Lexa. Vraiment. Mais on a échoué. Pour le dîner ? Pareil…Idem pour le souper, mais je t'ai gardé un sandwich. Là il est huit heures et c'est la première fois que tu montres des signes de vie. Les parents comprennent pas trop mais ils t'ont laissée. C'est ta relation secrète qui t'épuise à ce point?**

 **-Si tu savais…** soupire Lexa en s'allongeant un peu plus.

 **-Hé! Tu fais quoi, là? Te rendors pas!**

 **-John!**

 **-Hé, tout doux! Je dis ça pour toi, moi. Il y a le bal du camping ce soir. Tu sais, le bal hebdomadaire ? Il faut que tu y ailles. Finn compte profiter de l'occasion pour faire tomber Clarke sous son charme…il se persuade chaque jour un peu plus qu'il lui plaît. Ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de te détrôner, ça pourra t'être fatal.**

 **-Je…je fais confiance à Clarke. C'est elle qui gère.**

 **-Quoi? Comment ça? Tu débloques! Tu dois y aller! Pour montrer à Clarke que tu veux faire des trucs avec elle, que tu la soutiendras avec cette histoire de Finn Murphy. Et puis fais pas genre! Je vois bien la tension entre Finn et toi! C'est instable. Ça veut dire que tu sens qu'il y a du danger. Ne laisse pas le danger approcher, Lex'. La cause "Clarke" ne t'est pas déjà entièrement acquise.**

Lexa soupire longuement. Ça, elle ne le sait que trop bien. Elle est bien consciente que sa relation avec Clarke ne tient à rien, sinon à ce sentiment d'addiction profonde. Tout ce qui les unit, c'est quelques mots prononcés en regardant les étoiles, entre deux baisers. Pas de "Il n'y a que toi", de "Je t'aime" ou de "Je suis jalouse à en mourir de mon frère qui te colle toujours aux basques". Elles ne sortent pas officiellement ensemble, Clarke aurait même le droit de sortir avec Finn sans briser sa parole. Normal. Elles ne se sont rien promis. Mais Lexa a besoin de plus. Elle a besoin de savoir que Clarke n'est qu'à elle, que leur histoire est sérieuse. Mais c'est impossible. Bientôt, Lexa rentrera chez elle. Clarke n'est qu'une amourette d'été, aucune suite n'est prévue. Même si ça brise le cœur de Lexa à chaque fois qu'elle y repense. Cette histoire n'est pas pour durer.

 **-À quoi tu penses, Lex'? Qu'est-ce que tu crois être obligée de me répondre ?**

 **-Clarke embrasse qui elle veut, John. Elle peut même sortir avec Finn si ça lui plaît.**

 **-Attends…quoi? Tu partages ?! Quelqu'un comme Clarke ?**

Lexa soupire à nouveau. Bien sûr, John ne comprendra pas.

 **-Je n'ai rien à partager. Ce n'est pas sérieux entre nous. Juste une histoire de vacances.**

 **-Mais…Pourquoi ?! Parce que c'est une fille? Parce qu'elle est mineure? Parce que t'as toujours pas eu les couilles de faire ton coming out? Alex Murphy, arrête d'être aussi stupide !**

 **-C'est une histoire de vacances. Voilà pourquoi. Un truc sans prise de tête.**

 **-Parce que tu crois que je ne vois pas ta tête, maintenant ? Ton sourire quand je prononce son nom, tes yeux qui se voilent quand je parle de partager ? C'est pas sans prise de tête: tu es en plein dedans, et tu t'arraches les cheveux.**

 **-John!**

 **-Alex!**

 **-De un, je m'appelle Lexa. De deux…**

 **-Tu viens à cette soirée. On vient nous chercher dans moins d'une heure. Lève-toi, mange un coup, fais-toi splendide comme toutes ces filles superficielles savent le faire.**

 **-Euh…bon, okay. Mais je n'ai pas de robe.**

 **-Je m'en doutais. J'ai été voir Octavia et…**

 **-Attends, quoi?**

 **-J'avais compris pour Clarke et toi. Lexa, je sais que tu es gay depuis tes neuf ans. Bref. Je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas de robe à mettre pour ce soir. J'ai parlé avec Octavia de notre petit soucis.**

 **-Depuis mes neuf ans?! Mais tu avais même pas sept ans! Bon, okay, tu sais quoi? Laisse tomber. Tu lui as parlé de Clarke et moi ?!**?

 **-Pas eu besoin, elle l'avait compris. Ça et puis Clarke lui avait raconté votre nuit ce matin-même…enfin bref, je m'étale. Elle m'a passé l'une de ses robes. Puis j'ai eu droit à un merci pour ce que je faisais, et un beau compliment.**

Lexa est encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Tout le monde a compris pour elle et Clarke, alors, et Clarke en parle à ses meilleures amies. A-t-elle été fort précise dans sa description de leur nuit? A-t-elle parlé de ce que Lexa fait avec ses…Lexa secoue la tête pour penser à autre chose. Ce n'est pas le moment.

 **-Ah oui?**

 **-Oui. Il paraît que je suis le plus efféminé des garçons Murphy.**

 **-Oooh…**

 **-Je l'ai pris pour un compliment.**

 **-Tu peux.**

 **-C'est bien, pour un homme. Ça veut dire que je suis sensible et pas totalement inutile face aux sentiments.** ** _Je n'ai pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère._**

La citation revisitée de Harry Potter fait sourire Lexa. Oui, Octavia a raison. Son frère est aussi viril que sensible. Il a cette intelligence émotionnelle si rare chez les gens. L'année prochaine, il entame des études pour devenir psychologue, et Lexa sait déjà qu'il sera le meilleur dans son domaine. John passe sa vie, principalement silencieux, à observer les gens. John comprend les autres, il les connait mieux que quiconque. Il parvient systématiquement à se mettre à leur place, à prévoir leurs mouvements futurs et à comprendre leurs expériences passées. Pas étonnant qu'il ait grillé Lexa depuis si longtemps, pas étonnant non plus qu'il ne le lui ait pas fait savoir avant qu'elle soit prête.

 **-OK, je te laisse. Maintenant tu manges, tu te douches, tu t'habilles. Et tu t'arranges pour que Clarke reste à toi.**

 **-Elle n'est pas** ** _à moi._** **C'est tellement réducteur, comme terminologie!**

 **-Je m'en fous. Ne laisse pas Finn l'avoir.**

oOoOoOo

Une petite envie d'illuminer ma journée? Un...deux...trois...à vos claviers!


	4. Quatrième partie

Bonjour bonjour! Voici mon quatrième chapitre. Normalement, si tout est bien écrit, il pourrait vous laisser mécontents... on verra.

oOoOoOo

 **-Je suis bien, là, comme ça?**

Lexa jette un regard blasé à son frère. Il a l'air nerveux, et tire sans cesse sur le bas de sa chemise blanche. Il a rabattu ses cheveux sur son crâne, et a boutonné presque tous les boutons de sa chemise. Quel imbécile.

 **-Alors, je suis bien?**

Lexa regarde désespérément autour d'elle. Elle connaît pas mal de gens dans la foule, mais ils ne semblent pas comprendre qu'elle a besoin de leur aide. Qu'ils viennent la chercher, ou même qu'ils viennent chercher Finn. Elle n'en peut plus de son odeur de gel et de ses pieds qui piétinent le sol. Finn se fait insistant, et Lexa se force à répondre à sa question.

 **-Je suis pas objective.**

 **-Roh, allez...si je te demandais une danse, tu accepterais?**

 **-Non! Clairement, non.**

 **-En admettant que je ne suis pas ton frère, bien sûr!**

 **-Et si tu la fermais, Finn?**

Le garçon observe un instant sa grande soeur, puis lui tire la langue. Il ne connaît pas la source de la colère de Lexa, mais il s'en fiche. Lexa est du genre à être de mauvaise humeur pour n'importe quoi, il ne doit pas s'en inquiéter pour autant.

 **-Je vais me mettre là-bas, moi.**

Lexa esquive la foule pour se poster sur un des côtés de la terrasse sur laquelle la "fête" se déroule. Son frère la suit, toujours aussi nerveux. Ils s'adossent au mur et regardent en silence la fête commencer. Le groupe qu'ils côtoient depuis un peu moins d'une semaine n'est pas encore là, seuls Octavia et Bellamy sont déjà là, à servir les boissons. Monty est avec Harper, ça veut sûrement dire que Jasper arrivera sous peu. Suite à la venue de Jasper, Raven débarquera. Elle traînera probablement Clarke derrière elle. Avec ces deux-là, le reste du groupe ne tardera pas. John rejoint son frère et sa sœur, il leur tend un verre d'une boisson orangée d'origine inconnue. Lexa regarde le contenu, sceptique.

 **-Relax, Lex'. C'est un Blake qui me l'a servi...ça doit être légal.**

 **-T'y crois vraiment, toi?**

 **-Nan. Surtout que moi, j'ai entendu le commentaire qu'O' a fait en me tendant ton verre...**

Lexa grince des dents en prenant son verre. L'info venant de John, il n'y aucun moyen de savoir si c'est véridique ou non. Et si elle ne le boit pas, John aura gagné. Alors elle boit une grande gorgée, sans lâcher son petit frère du regard. Celui-ci sourit, amusé, puis se tourne légèrement vers Finn, qui n'a rien compris à la dernière phrase.

 **-Beau gosse, Finn. Tu me donnes presque envie de te sauter sauvagement.**

 **-Qu...hein? Mais...**

 **-Laisse Finn tranquille, John. Il stresse.**

 **-C'est même pas vrai!**

 **-Il espère enfin séduire Clarke, c'est ça?** demande John d'un ton léger, comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Lexa se tend, Finn aussi. Le garçon se raidit visiblement, puis semble prendre une décision. Celle d'assumer.

 **-Oui. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Quelques good vibes.**

Lexa hausse les sourcils, presque malgré elle.

 **-Une certaine alchimie, quoi. Vous allez me prendre pour un con mais...c'est tout à fait mon genre de filles. Vous savez...je me vois bien faire ma vie avec quelqu'un comme ça.**

 **-Oui,** fait John. **On te prend encore plus pour un con, maintenant.**

Finn se retourne vers sa soeur, espérant honnêtement un peu de soutien. Celle-ci se sent presque coupable de ne pas le soutenir, et lui sert un petit sourire contraint.

 **-Essaye juste de ne pas lui dire ça dès vos premiers jours...ça peut faire peur.**

 **-Pour ça,** intervient à nouveau John, **toi, tu prends aucun risque.**

Regard de feu voulu discret de la part de Lexa.

 **-Hein? Il parle de quoi, Lex'? T'as un copain?**

 **-Je sais pas de quoi il parle non plus. Déso.**

Finn n'est pas convaincu, mais il abandonne. Lexa lui parlera quand elle le voudra. Oh mon dieu...le regard de Finn vient de tomber sur Clarke, arrivant juste. Cette fille est un cadeau du ciel. Elle porte une robe verte, Finn ne connaît pas assez le nom des couleurs pour être plus précis, il sait juste dire que c'est joli et que ça lui va terriblement bien. Cette peau, ces yeux, ces seins...Il est totalement sous le charme. Clarke regarde dans leur direction, son regard s'arrête sur eux. Finn lui sourit, timidement, mais elle ne semble pas le voir. Elle fait un petit signe de main discret, adressé à Lexa. Ces deux-là ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Si seulement Lexa pouvait l'aider avec elle...

John s'en va, se mêle à la foule, danse avec des ami(e)s et des inconnu(e)s. Il boit, un peu. Puis un peu de trop. Finn et Lexa restent là à observer la masse danser, l'ambiance augmenter tout doucement sans eux. Finn attend que son courage arrive, même s'il prétend juste attendre le moment parfait. Lexa attend d'avoir littéralement la nausée. Clarke ne vient pas la voir. Tu m'étonnes. C'est logique. Finn est là, juste à côté. Mais, en même temps, Lexa garde cet espoir de la voir arriver. Même si elle sait parfaitement qu'elle devra gentiment la remballer. Mais, quelle horreur...même Lexa se trouve horrible, maintenant. Clarke ne mérite pas ça. Mais...Finn? Franchement? Clarke avec Finn? C'est tellement cliché mais...si ça peut la rendre heureuse, en même temps...Ce genre de pensées brisent totalement le cœur de Lexa, alors elle arrête de penser. Tout simplement. Elle passe la première heure de la soirée à éviter que son regard ne tombe sur Clarke, qui danse sensuellement au milieu de ses deux meilleures amies. Elle la chauffe, c'est forcé. Lexa tient bon.

Puis, allez savoir ce qui arrive, le DJ qui change ou qui est juste pris d'une crise de flemme subite, plusieurs chansons carrément nulles s'enfilent. La piste de danse se vide doucement, les gens vont boire ou fumer un coup.

 **-Quand la musique reprend, je vais la voir,** déclare Finn. **Je suis sûr que je ne me fais pas des films. Elle sent aussi cette chose entre nous.**

 **-De la tension sexuelle?** demande distraitement Lexa, désintéressée de tout ce que son frère pourrait répondre.

 **-Oui. Je le sens. Je suis sûr d'être son genre de mec. En plus, je suis plutôt parfait dans mon style.**

 **-Ah ouais? Rien que ça...**

 **-Arrête, je sais que j'ai raison.**

 **-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans sa tête.**

 **-Tu ne la sens pas, toi?**

 **-Ma tension sexuelle avec Clarke?**

 **-Quoi?! Nan, la mienne...**

 **-Ah, ouais, bien sûr. Non, désolée. Je fais pas attention à ce genre de trucs.**

 **-Hum...t'es sûre de ne pas être asexuée, Lexa?**

 **-Complètement,** assure la concernée en vidant son verre.

 **-Je me posais des questions et...je vois que t'as bu...**

 **-Vas-y, pose.**

 **-D'ailleurs, tu devrais pas arrêter? De boire?**

 **-Ferme-là. En fait, non. Pose-moi tes questions qu'on en finisse.**

 **-Tu n'es pas asexuée?**

 _Si tu me demandes si je suis lesbienne, je crois bien que je t'explose..._

 **-Pas le moins du monde.**

 **-Alors...**

 _Je te jure que si tu demandes..._

 **-Tu n'es pas vierge non plus?**

 **-C'est insultant.**

 **-Déso...je m'en doutais, hein, mais...**

 **-Je t'en prie, arrête-toi là.**

 **-Tu as des conseils pour moi?**

 **-Hum...t'es puceau, toi?**

 **-Euh...c'est que...ça se pourrait, oui. Alors, des conseils?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Lexa! Stp, joue ton rôle de grande soeur!**

 **-Si tu oses espérer te faire Clarke, ce soir...**

 **-Allez, je suis sûre que ça la démange. Être inactif sexuellement pendant une semaine pour quelqu'un comme elle...ça doit être terrible.**

 **-Qui t'a dit qu'elle était inactive sexuellement?**

 _Oh par pitié Lexa, arrête de boire et ferme ta grande gueule._ Encore heureux que ce type soit un idiot de première. En fait, honnêtement, Finn n'est pas vraiment idiot...C'est juste un mec sans les super-pouvoirs de John.

 **-Clarke m'attend, Lexa. Je le sais.**

 **-Ah ouais? Elle te l'a dit?**

 **-C'est quoi, ton problème?**

 **-Aucun...j'ai peut-être un peu bu.**

 **-Alors, un conseil?**

Lexa réfléchit un moment, puis:

 **-Fais-la jouir.**

 **-LEXA!**

 **-Quoi? Si tu ne sais pas parler de ce genre de trucs, c'est que t'es pas** **prêt!**

Les gens remontent immédiatement sur scène, et Lexa remarque que la musique qui passe est à nouveau bonne. Clarke se remet à danser, en collé-serré avec Octavia. Raven débarque alors par surprise, prenant brusquement Lexa par les épaules.

 **-Hey! Quelqu'un a parlé de jouir ?**

Raven jette un regard amusé à Finn, qui fusille sa soeur du regard.

 **-Bon j'étais venue ici pour quelque chose en particulier mais...allez-y, racontez.**

 **-Ce soir, je vais voir Clarke.**

 **-Hum...** (Raven lance un regard en coin à Lexa, perplexe) **la voir?**

 **-Lui parler, l'inviter à danser. L'embrasser, faire d'elle ma petite amie.**

 **-Ah bon?**

La question ne s'adresse même pas à Finn: Raven ne lâche pas Lexa du regard.

 **-Euh...oui,** confirme Finn sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

 **-Ça peut s'avérer...intéressant.**

Lexa intime du regard à Raven de se taire, mais l'ado n'en a apparemment rien à faire. Mais alors là, pas du tout. Elle regarde Lexa d'une manière bien insistante et sans aucune discrétion. Lexa qui la fusille de plus en plus clairement du regard.

 **-Quoi? Pourquoi Lexa te regarde comme ça ?**

 **-Qui me regarde comment ?** demande Raven d'un ton faussement innocent avec un sourire exagérément poli.

 **-Il y a quelque chose que vous savez que j'ignore?**

 **-Je sais pas...Lexa? Quelque chose qu'on sait qu'il ignore?**

Lexa serre fort les gencives. Et les poings.

 **-Je sais pas.**

 **-Vous...vous êtes bizarres, les filles.**

 **-Tu trouves ? Peut-être...en tout cas, si ça ne se concrétise pas avec Clarke... je suis une très bonne danseuse.**

 **-Euh...ah! Oui...et bien, euh...d'accord. Et...merci?**

 **-Il est mignon,** déclare Raven en s'installant à côté de Lexa alors que Finn part vers un autre groupe.

 **-Je te demande pardon ? Tu ne l'intéresses pas tellement. Il vient de partir, là.**

 **-Quand Clarke l'aura remballé, je serai là pour lui. Et il réalisera à quel point il a de la chance. J'ai toujours mieux géré mes relations que Clarke...**

 **-Ah oui...? Bon.**

 **-Et de ton côté? Tout le monde dans ton entourage est aussi paumé en relations que toi ou tu cours pour la médaille d'or?**

 **-Arrête...J'ai déjà eu des relations amoureuses très saines.**

 **-Ah oui? Et je dois y croire?**

 **-Non, parce que je me fiche de ce que tu crois.**

 **-Tu joues à quoi avec Clarke ?**

Raven n'a pas l'air menaçante, juste vraiment curieuse.

 **-Je ne suis pas hyper possessive. C'est si grave? Je me doute bien qu'elle ne couchera pas de si tôt avec mon idiot de frère !**

 **-Tu prends quand même le risque.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-De quoi t'as peur?**

 **-De rien, mêle-toi de tes fesses.**

 **-Hum...** (Raven semble envisager la possibilité de continuer, puis renonce) **bon, okay. Tiens, en parlant de ça...ton petit cul à toi est terrible dans cette robe. On est toutes d'accord.**

 **-Merci. Attends...toutes? Toutes, c'est plus que un. Plus que deux, aussi. Vous avez été combien à mater mon cul?**

Raven fait alors semblant de compter sur ses doigts, puis explose de rire.

 **-Je ne sais plus précisément, désolée.**

Lexa soupire, et la musique s'éteint. La voix de Bellamy, chaude et légèrement sensuelle, résonne alors sur toute la terrasse.

 **-Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le début...des slows! Trois chansons s'enchaîneront, puis nous repartirons vers le thème année quatre-vingt. Je tiens à préciser que ceci n'est pas un camping nudiste, même si la température entre vous et votre autre monte très vite...cesse de bavardage, place à la danse!**

Raven jette un regard moqueur à Bellamy, qui lui tire la langue. Puis elle se tourne vers Jasper.

 **-Tu crois que je dois lui proposer une danse? Il a l'air si triste de ne pas danser avec Octavia...**

 **-Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi. Il parle avec Maya, là, et il a l'air de vraiment bien se porter.**

 **-Moui...**

 **-Tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour te coller à quelqu'un, c'est incroyable...**

 **-Oui, incroyable. Oh, j'ai une idée ! On danse ensemble ?**

 **-Avec toi ?!**

 **-Ben oui, pourquoi un air si étonné? Je suis latina, t'es raciste? Tu me trouves moche? Je pue de la gueule? Ma robe me moule pas assez le popotin?**

 **-Arrête tes conneries, cette robe te va à ravir. Mais tu es une fille. Et c'est parce que Clarke est une fille que je ne danse pas avec elle, là, maintenant. Alors toi...**

 **-Si tes frères n'avaient pas été là ?**

 **-Alors j'aurais dansé toute la nuit dans les bras de Clarke.**

 **-Mais à la place de ça, tu observes la fête et t'ennuies à mourir, te languissant d'une fille que tu ne toucheras pas de la soirée?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Et ça va, c'est sympa ?**

Lexa tire la langue à son amie. Cette fille arrive dès qu'elle le veut à faire que quelqu'un se sente débile...Et elle aime utiliser son pouvoir.

 **-Tiens...Finn se lance. Si j'ai bien calculé, j'aurai une danse pour le troisième slow.**

On est au milieu du premier, et Finn s'approche timidement d'une Clarke qui se rafraîchit tout en papotant avec Harper. Il l'interpelle doucement, et Clarke se retourne vers lui. La scène est digne d'un de ces télé-films Disney. Finn dit quelques mots, et un sourire attendri s'étend sur le visage de Clarke. Sans jeter un seul regard à Lexa, elle acquiesce doucement. Le cœur de la brune se serre alors. Elle se répète en boucle "Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, nous ne sommes pas ensemble..." pour s'empêcher de rejoindre les deux ados et de piquer une crise de jalousie. Clarke entraîne alors Finn derrière elle dans la foule, et Lexa doit se déplacer pour voir où son frère met ses mains. Au début, il n'a strictement aucune idée de comment procéder. Alors Clarke prend doucement ses poignets et les dépose bas sur ses hanches. Fort bas, d'ailleurs. _Nous ne sommes pas ensemble...Nous ne sommes pas ensemble..._ Lexa inspire lourdement sans quitter Clarke et Finn du regard. Une bouffée de jalousie incontrôlable menace de l'envahir à tout moment et ses pieds de céder sous son poids.

 **-Tu peux y aller, Lexa,** lui assure doucement Raven. **Tu peux aller récupérer ta copine des bras d'un mec.**

 _Nous ne sommes pas ensemble... Nous ne sommes pas ensemble... Nous ne sommes pas ensemble._.. Ils chuchotent, Clarke sourit sans discontinuer. Ce n'est pas celui, rare, qu'elle offre à Lexa, mais c'est un sourire quand même. _Nous ne sommes pas ensemble..._ Les tympans de Lexa se mettent à bourdonner, un besoin irrépressible de hurler la prend soudainement. _Nous ne sommes pas ensemble..._ Ils continuent de danser, Lexa manque d'air. Elle étouffe, il faut qu'elle s'éloigne. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Il lui est littéralement im-po-ssi-ble de laisser la femme qu'elle aime et son frère fou d'elle danser sans surveillance. Même si c'est difficile, même si ça fait mal. _Nous ne sommes pas ensemble._..Le slow touche à sa fin, et Finn se rapproche un peu plus de Clarke. La respiration de Lexa s'arrête quand il embrasse la magnifique blonde en même temps que les dernières notes. _Pas ensemble..._ Il ferme les yeux, alors que Clarke, elle, les garde ouverts. _Pas ensemble..._ La jeune femme dépose alors sa main sur son torse, et le repousse fermement.

Et Lexa respire à nouveau.

 **-Ouf. J'ai cru qu'elle allait le laisser faire encore plus longtemps. Tu t'imagines pas la frousse que je me suis payée.**

Okay. Maintenant, Lexa a besoin d'air. La brune poigne dans sa veste et se force un passage dans la foule en jouant des coudes. Une fois sortie de la masse, elle s'éloigne encore quelques temps jusqu'à être à l'écart, sur la plaine de jeu des petits. Elle s'arrête un moment, les yeux fixés sur le ciel, puis un haut le coeur lui monte à la gorge et elle court vers une poubelle pour vomir. Lentement, elle tente de reprendre sa respiration, les yeux mouillés et les doigts tremblants. Elle s'essuie convenablement le visage puis respire quelques grandes bouffées d'air. C'est pas vrai. Toute cette histoire la rend littéralement malade. Lexa a besoin de s'asseoir. Elle s'installe sur une petite balançoire et des courtes séquences lui repassent en tête. Les lèvres de Clarke sous celles de Finn, ses hanches sous ses mains,...il faut arrêter, maintenant. Elle ne vomira pas encore aujourd'hui. Lexa inspire lentement, ferme les yeux et des perles coulent innocemment sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Elles ne sont même pas ensemble. Il faut arrêter de se faire du mal. Il ne s'est rien passé, il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Il va falloir se calmer, prendre un peu de recul. Ne pas se blesser comme ça pour si peu de choses. Lexa ouvre à nouveau les yeux et scrute le ciel étoilé dans le but de se changer les idées. Il y a la grande ourse, et Lexa trouve facilement aussi l'étoile du berger. Il y a Cepheus, et la petite ourse, bien sûr. Tiens, il y a une étoile solitaire là-bas. Elle met si bien en avant cette jolie montagne...on dirait le grain de beauté qu'a Clarke au dessus de sa lèvre. Okay. Stop. Plus de Clarke Griffin. On fait un break, il est temps de se calmer.

 **-Lexa...?**

La concernée baisse le regard, et tombe sur cette magnifique chevelure dorée et ces yeux bleus, au milieu de l'obscurité. Comment se comporter ? Comment réagir ? Oh et puis merde...Elles ne sont pas ensemble, cette histoire avec Finn n'a même pas besoin de venir sur le tapis. Il faut enregistrer la leçon, au final!

 **-Clarke ! Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Lexa...**

La belle blonde s'approche un peu plus de Lexa, elle ne sourit pas. Ou plus, plutôt.

 **-Finn m'a demandé pour danser avec lui.** (Clarke raconte comme si elle ignorait que Lexa ne l'avait pas quittée du regard de toute la soirée... ce qui est strictement faux) **J'ai accepté, pourquoi pas? Tu ne semblais pas décidée à me rejoindre. On a dansé. Puis...il m'a embrassée. Franchement, quand y a pas la petite étincelle, c'est juste un peu dégueu, deux lèvres l'une contre l'autre.**

 **-Et donc...**

 **-Je l'ai repoussé. Il n'a pas compris. Mais maintenant il comprend.**

Lexa se tend.

 **-Tu lui as dit quoi?**

Clarke s'assied de côté sur les genoux de Lexa, lui présentant son plus beau profil. C'est d'une voix basse et sucrée qu'elle lui murmure à l'oreille...

 **-Que j'étais déjà folle amoureuse de la plus belle femme du camping. Que dis-je...? De France ! De Belgique, plutôt. Bref...d'Europe. Que ce baiser bizarre me donnait juste envie de sauter à nouveau sur les lèvres de cette splendide déesse. Que je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer un jour tenir une main autre que celle de sa brillante et surprenante grande soeur. Que seule elle pourrait un jour me faire des enfants même si pour l'instant même ses doigts d'or n'y arrivaient pas...**

 **-Clarke...** fait Lexa, sur un ton de semi-réprimande.

Suite à sa propre blague, la jeune fille rigole ouvertement, la tête basculée en arrière, dévoilant un cou hypnotisant. Lexa est alors prise d'un désir primaire, qu'elle décide de ne pas réprimer. Pour une fois. Ses lèvres se déposent sur la peau délicate de Clarke qui arrête immédiatement de rire. La langue de Lexa caresse doucement ses muscles, et la main de Clarke s'enfonce dans la chevelure de la brune. Lexa sent sous ses lèvres des frissons de désir parcourir la blonde, et continue, lentement, tendrement. Elle lui mordille doucement la peau, un coin qui s'était déjà révélé sensible auparavant, et un soupir échappe à Clarke. Puis elle s'arrête, juste pour profiter de l'instant. La chaleur de Clarke contre son corps, sa main dans ses cheveux, son cou contre son visage, son odeur envahissant ses narines. Elle ferme les yeux, et savoure le moment. Clarke sous ses doigts, un petit moment rien qu'à elles.

 **-Alors...** finit-elle par redemander. **Qu'as-tu dit?**

 **-Hum...? Qu'il était chouette mais que j'étais déjà amoureuse..**.

La voix de Clarke est douce, un peu absente, comme si on venait de la sortir d'un rêve plus qu'agréable.

 **-C'est vrai, Lexa.**

Clarke emprisonne le regard de la brune, extrêmement sérieuse. Lexa se perd un moment dans ces yeux si profonds.

 **-De quoi tu parles, Clarke ?**

 **-Je suis amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime. Dès que je t'ai vue, mon cœur s'est bloqué en mode "palpitations ultra-rapides". Je ne t'avais encore parlé qu'une fois, et je ne faisais déjà que penser à toi. Puis tu m'as offert ton intérêt, ton flirt, ton regard. Tu m'as montré ton caractère, ton histoire, ton corps...Je ne veux plus m'en passer, Lexa. Cette nuit, je n'en avais _jamais_ passé une seule qui lui arriverait possiblement à la cheville. J'ai compris qu'il y avait un monde, quelque part, qui nous était entièrement réservé. Une petite planète mignonne et sans complexe qui nous accueille dès qu'on le veut bien, qui nous isole du reste de l'univers. Et je veux bien passer ma vie entière dans ce monde avec toi, Lexa. Ou dans ce monde-ci, peu importe. La vie m'est plus agréable quand tu es dans les parages. Je suis folle de toi et de tout ce que tu as ou auras à m'offrir, un jour, peut-être, Lexa Becca Murphy. J'ai besoin de toi dans notre monde pour toutes les heures, les journées, les semaines à venir, jusqu'à ce qu'un truc plus gros que nous nous sépare. Et ce truc, c'est sûrement pas la fin des vacances.**

Lexa observe Clarke, abasourdie. Elle connaît cette planète dont Clarke lui parle. Elle l'adore, la chérit, elle aussi. Son cœur brûle dans sa poitrine. Qu'elle sorte ou non avec Clarke, peu importe, ce ne sont que des mots, car elle l'aime. Et aimer, c'est plus qu'un mot. C'est un lieu, une dimension, des souvenirs, des promesses et des moments. Aimer c'est un regard qui guérit et une voix qui fait voyager. Aimer c'est extraordinaire et tellement terre-à-terre, c'est tout oublier et vouloir tout retenir entre ses doigts. Aimer c'est bien plus que des mots. Mais, en mots, on peut très bien dire:

 **-Je t'aime, Clarke.**

La jolie blonde sourit alors tendrement et embrasse chastement les lèvres de Lexa. Alors que le baiser prend en ardeur, que la température monte, que les mains se font voyageuses, un torrent énergique débarque et les interrompt.

 **-Lexa! Lexa, y a un problème ! Genre...un vraiment gros problème!**

Clarke marmonne un "va te faire foutre, Octavia" sans se détacher des lèvres de Lexa. Celle-ci, à regrets, la repousse légèrement. Un vraiment gros problème, ça ne s'ignore pas. Quelqu'un est peut-être mort.

La brune se retrouve à regarder la jeune Blake, alors que Clarke descend de ses genoux en bougonnant contre sa meilleure amie/amie d'enfance/emmerdeuse de première (le dernier étant ajouté, spécialement pour l'occasion!).

 **-Alors, Octavia ?** s'inquiète Lexa. **C'est quoi le vraiment gros problème ?**

 **-Ton frère, il est en couple?**

 **-Finn? T'as vraiment rien suivi, toi, alors?**

 **-John!**

 **-Euh...oui.**

 **-C'est du sérieux ?**

 **-C'est pour savoir ça que tu nous interromps ?!**

 **-Laisse, Clarke. Attends une seconde. Oui, il est _sérieusement_ avec une fille depuis plus de quatre mois.**

 **-Bon ben c'est vraiment, vraiment urgent, alors.**

 **-Mais vas-y!, dis-moi**.

 **-Comment s'appelle la fille?**

 **-Emori.**

 **-John est en train de tromper Emori.** (Une grimace de dégoût prend place sur le visage de O' avant qu'elle n'ajoute:) **...avec mon frère.**

Clarke s'étrangle avec sa salive, alors que Lexa continue de fixer Octavia.

 **-John et...**

 **-Bellamy.**

 **-Oui...John et Bellamy. D'accord. Et...ils vont le faire ou ils l'ont déjà fait ou...?**

 **-Ils sont en train.**

 **-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'aider.**

 **-Mais...mais...**

 **-Écoute, Octavia. Ils sont tous les deux majeurs et vaccinés. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Quant à le relation entre John et Emori...je ne vais pas m'étaler mais Emori pardonnera facilement. Selon quelques critères, en fait...est-ce que John est encore maître de lui?**

 **-Il a pas mal bu mais...oui.**

 **-Est-ce qu'ils ne font ça que pour le sexe ou...?**

 **-Pas d'histoire d'amour! Juste du sexe...**

 **-Est-ce que Bellamy est un coup qui en valait la peine?**

 **-Quoi? Mais, mais...je sais pas, moi!**

 **-C'est gentil de ta part, Octavia, vraiment. Mais ça risque vraiment pas de déranger ou de blesser quiconque. Et puis de toute façon je ne peux rien y faire...John n'aime pas résister à la tension sexuelle. Dès qu'il y en a ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il s'emballe.**

Clarke rigole discrètement, dans son coin, alors que Lexa sert un sourire désolé à une Octavia plus que perturbée.

 **-Il n'y a donc plus qu'à espérer que ton frère soit un excellent** **coup...**

C'est sur ces sages paroles que Octavia s'en va, abattue, et Clarke revient sur Lexa. Elle passe une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille et l'embrasse passionnément. Lexa continuerait bien, seulement...

 **-Je suis désolée, Clarke. La discussion que je viens d'avoir a poussé mes pensées vers les pénétrations anales et vers le phallus de mon petit frère et...ça a complètement tué mon excitation.**

Clarke soupire de frustration, et recule. Lexa sourit devant son air en manque, vraiment désolée, mais le mot "fellation" ou "sperme" est bien trop présent dans son cerveau pour continuer quoi que ce soit de sexuel. On est lesbienne ou on ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas?

 **-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir,** plaisante Lexa en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière les cheveux de son amante.

 **-Oui...Je vais retourner à la fête.**

 **-Et moi je vais aller dormir pour oublier tout ça.**

Elles s'embrassent une dernière fois, un long baiser ardent, avant de se séparer définitivement.

Une fois Lexa dans son lit, dans l'ennui systématique quand on n'arrive pas à dormir, elle laisse son cerveau vagabonder vers des choses anodines. Un cadeau d'anniv' pour une amie, le bouquin qu'elle doit lire pour un de ses cours à l'univ', toute une série de dates rythmant l'été... Tiens, d'ailleurs, ces vacances finissent le vingt-huit juillet. Quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?

Lexa fouille dans sa valise pour récupérer son GSM qu'elle n'a pas checké depuis plusieurs jours. Parmi toutes les notifs de messages, de mail ou de réseaux sociaux, il faut un certain temps à Lexa pour trouver la date actuelle. Mais quand elle le voit... Lexa balance son GSM dans sa valise en jurant contre elle-même, puis elle frappe dans son oreiller avec rage. La brune se laisse tomber sur son matelas, et les larmes inondent ses joues.

Quelle imbécile.

Ses vacances finissent le vingt-huit au soir, et on n'est plus le vingt-sept depuis maintenant une heure.

oOoOoOo

Et BIM! Mauvaise nouvelle. Désolée. Moi aussi, ça me fait chier de publier ça aujourd'hui, je suis d'excellente humeur! Enfin bref.

À la prochaine!!!


	5. Cinquième et dernière partie

Bon. Dire que Lexa a dormi, cette nuit, ce serait se voiler la face. Elle n'a pas dormi, ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Les remords et les questionnements n'ont cessé de la tourmenter toute la nuit durant.

Nous dirons qu'elle a autant dormi que John ou Bellamy...

 **-Tiens, la marmotte est levée relativement tôt, aujourd'hui.**

Lexa sourit brièvement à son père, qui savoure un café en observant sa femme et Aden jouer aux cartes un peu plus loin.

 **-Au fait, ta mère s'inquiète pour John...**

 **-Faut pas. Je sais où il est et il va bien.**

Gustus soupire, il ne comprend vraiment pas son fils.

 **-Bon, aussi non ! Il faudra être prêts à aider à ranger nos affaires après le dîner. Il est dix-heures et on mange vers midi-et-demi...encore plus que deux heures pour dire au revoir à tes amis. Et, je me disais...ils pourraient peut-être aider à tout replier? J'ai entendu dire que c'était presque une coutume ici.**

 **-Non, ça n'ira pas. Ils...ils rangent déjà la tente de...Atom. Avec son père en chaise roulante, je trouve qu'il a la priorité.**

Gustus acquiesce, l'air songeur.

 **-Pas de soucis, c'est super de leur part...mais, Lexa...**

 **-Papa?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ici? Tu n'as pas des amis à qui dire au revoir?**

 **-Si, bien sûr.**

 _Mais je n'ai pas le courage qui va avec_.

C'est pas possible. Lexa vient de dire "je t'aime" à Clarke, et la voilà qui doit partir. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se lancer là-dedans. On ne _s'aime_ pas quand on est en vacances, on profite l'une de l'autre. Ces deux semaines, Lexa les a passées à profiter le plus possible de Clarke, de leur petite planète, mais il lui reste malgré tout un amer regret dans la gorge. Elle a besoin de tellement plus. Des jours, des semaines, des mois. Elle aimerait rester assez longtemps avec Clarke pour connaître chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque petit tiroir dans son cerveau. Lexa est curieuse de savoir ce que la mère Griffin lui aurait dit lors de leur présentation, curieuse de voir la peau de Clarke s'éclaircir avec l'hiver puis re-brunir avec le soleil, curieuse du sentiment de fierté quand Clarke empochera son diplôme, sous ses yeux, Lexa est même curieuse des blagues salaces que Raven Reyes pourrait faire à sa colocataire quand elle entend les débats de Lexa et de Clarke. C'est une curiosité qui fait mal, car Lexa sait qu'elle n'arrivera pas à la satisfaire.

 **-Qu'une amourette de vacances...** marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même en s'habillant dans sa tente.

Elle n'a plus besoin d'être convaincue. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une amourette de vacances. Et Clarke aussi est au courant. Et d'accord. Elle n'aurait pas laissé leur relation se construire dans le secret, dans le cas contraire. Lexa essaye de ne pas penser à la déclaration de Clarke. Ça n'était pas un discours d'amourette, c'était une déclaration. D'amour.

Non, Lexa se trompe. Elle a tout mal interprété. Certes, cette histoire est une magnifique histoire, dont elle compte profiter de chaque minute à offrir, mais sa beauté est aussi définie par sa durée. Elle est éphémère, c'est ce qui la rend si précieuse. C'est ce qui la différencie de n'importe quelle autre histoire d'amour. Lexa doit accepter et conserver cet aspect de leur relation. Et, sous aucun prétexte, gâcher leurs derniers moments à deux.

Voilà, c'est décidé. Il ne faut rien gâcher avant que tout ne s'éteigne. Lexa ne dira à Clarke qu'elle s'en va que l'après-midi même. Cette matinée à elles seules sera magique.

Lexa et Clarke se retrouvent près du terrain de foot, sans s'être arrangées au préalable. Pas besoin. Elles _savaient_ que l'autre serait là. Clarke porte une robe légère, encore, et Lexa n'a qu'une envie, pouvoir baisser lentement la tirette elle-même, en dévorant une Clarke tremblante du regard, à à peine quelques centimètres d'elle. Mais bon... il paraît que les préliminaires comme "bonjour, bien dormi?", c'est important. Alors elle suit les règles. Une dernière fois, avant de s'éloigner de tout.

 **-Ça a été, oui. Enfin...bof. J'ai squatté la chambre de O' cette nuit. Elle faisait le mur pour rejoindre la roulotte de Lincoln, et je faisais la masse dans le lit. Tu sais, cette masse qu'il y a dans toutes les BD's...?**

 **-Oui,** sourit Lexa.

Elle aime tellement cette voix, cette étincelle dans son regard, ces yeux qui s'agrandissent terriblement aux points culminants de ses histoires, cette manière un peu enfantine de raconter sa vie...

 **-Bellamy était dans la chambre à côté, et il était accompagné.**

 **-Ooh...**

 **-Tu l'as dit. Enfin bref...je ne sais pas si Bellamy est un bon coup mais, apparemment, John l'est.**

 **-Bah, tant mieux pour Bell...**

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air si concernée que ça, Lex'...**

 **-À vrai dire, là, maintenant, ce n'est pas John ou Bell que j'imagine coucher ensemble...** dit doucement Lexa en posant ses mains sur la taille de Clarke, qui pose ses avant-bras sur les épaules de la brune.

 **-Ah bon...Tu es d'humeur à...?**

 **-Profiter de toi. Entièrement, pleinement, sans faux-semblant, juste toi et moi...**

 **-Et le sexe.**

 **-Bien sûr. Mais, tu sais, le sexe, c'est une partie de nous.**

Clarke rigole. Ce rire, Lexa l'adore. Vraiment. Elle aimerait l'enregistrer et l'utiliser comme réveil, même si ça ne capterait pas toute la beauté de l'instant: les pommettes rehaussées, les yeux qui brillent, le halo de bonheur que la belle blonde émane.

 **-Lexa...**

 **-Hum...?**

 **-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je vais me retrouver nue sans même que tu m'aies touchée.**

 **-Ça pourrait être problématique, ça. J'avais prévu de te dévêtir, oui, mais en te touchant. Au moins un peu...**

 **-Tu sais quoi? Je connais un endroit plus discret qu'ici, plus douillet que la forêt, et bien moins couru que n'importe quel autre endroit sur Terre...**

 **-Ça y est, je crois au paradis.**

Qu'est-ce que Lexa donnerait pour provoquer ce rire chez Clarke chaque jour de sa vie... Lexa chasse cette idée de son crâne et suit la blonde qui la tire par la main. Clarke ne sera pas là chaque jour de sa vie. Aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour.

...

...

 **-Hum...une grange? Faire l'amour dans le foin? Ce serait une première.**

Clarke rit aux éclats puis pousse la porte de la vieille grange qui se tient face à elle. La porte résiste, et Clarke doit laisser la main de Lexa pour parvenir à l'ouvrir. Dans un grincement presque majestueux, la porte s'ouvre sur une salle remplie de ballots de foin. Lexa sent l'excitation monter en elle, alors que Clarke rentre sans la regarder. Lexa observe la démarche chaloupée, le pli de ses fesses, ses cheveux rebondissants sur ses épaules. Puis finit par la suivre. Clarke se met à escalader les bottes de foin, Lexa l'imite. Elle n'est pas sûre de son coup. Vont-elles vraiment faire ça? Si la paille vient à se coincer dans des endroits inappropriés, le trajet risque d'être compliqué...Lexa se fout une claque mentalement. Elle ne doit pas penser à ça. Il faut qu'elle arrête, ou elle ne profitera jamais de Clarke.

 **-Comment tu connais cet endroit?**

 **-C'est mon coin avec O'. C'est le seul endroit où Raven ne peut pas venir...**

 **-Elle peut prendre de la place, des fois.**

 **-Je l'adore, hein! Mais tu as raison, Raven a une personnalité qui a besoin d'attention. Ça et puis...Octavia est mon amie d'enfance. J'ai passé pas mal d'été rien qu'avec elle. Il y avait déjà le reste du groupe, à l'époque, mais en vrai, c'était elle et moi...ce coin c'est notre coin secret. On s'est jurées qu'il reste à nous, quand on était gamines.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici, moi?**

 **-On va contourner la règle...Notre coin, c'est le foin. Et...**

 **-On ne couchera pas dans** **le foin.**

 **-Exact.**

 **-C'est vrai que pour le confort...**

 **-Il y a ces vieux canapés tout mous de l'autre côté de la grange.**

 **-Oh...sexy. Je te suis.**

 **-Tu as inversé les mots...**

 **-Ah, oui?**

 **-C'est "je suis sexy".**

 **-Ah, oui...**

Lexa sourit. Pas parce qu'elle trouve ça drôle, non, mais parce qu'elle en meurt d'envie. Tout simplement sourire, profiter de tout ce que Clarke peut avoir à offrir. La jeune femme se met à à nouveau escalader le mont semblant gigantesque. Clarke trébuche, Lexa rigole franchement puis la rejoint en courant. Elles s'amusent de longues minutes dans la paille, roulent sur elles-même, font une interminable "bataille de boules de paille" et ça finit en un câlin tendre. La paille s'enfonce sous leur corps, Clarke est sur Lexa, sur le dos, entre les bras de sa brune, son dos sur sa poitrine. Lexa respire l'odeur des cheveux de Clarke, elle a sa main sous son tee-shirt. La peau de son ventre est douce et chaude, Lexa la caresse distraitement du pouce. Clarke pivote sur le côté, et elles se retrouvent sur le flan.

 **-Lexa...ça va?** s'inquiète la magnifique blonde.

Lexa inspire longuement, l'odeur de Clarke lui chatouille les narines ainsi qu'une petite paille qui traîne dans ses cheveux.

 **-Je t'aime, Clarke...**

La brune resserre son emprise sur Clarke, qui frémit. Lexa n'attend pas de réponse. Elle n'est pas de ceux ou celles qui cherchent absolument un "je t'aime" en retour. Surtout que Clarke le lui a déjà dit. Seulement... Clarke n'a pas frémi d'émotions ou de désir. C'est quelque chose d'autre. La jeune femme serre plus fort la main de Lexa sur son ventre et chipote avec les doigts de l'autre main.

 **-Pourquoi ça sonne comme un au revoir, Lexa?**

 **-Je te dis juste que je t'aime, Griffin... Je t'aime: c'est partout, c'est tout le temps. C'est important à dire.**

Clarke se détend dans les bras de la brune, attendrie.

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, dis-moi?**

 **-Va savoir...**

 **-Je vais dessiner cette scène, je le sens...**

 **-Tu dessines, toi?**

 **-Tu as encore plein de choses à apprendre de moi... oui, je dessine. Depuis toute petite, c'est ma manière de ne rien oublier. Je suis une artiste, quoi.**

 **-Ah oui, tout simplement.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu as déjà des dessins de moi?**

 **-Peut-être bien...**

 **-Garde-le sous verre, ça risque de prendre en valeur avec le temps.**

 **-Si on suit ta logique, tu devrais être celle qui les garde...**

Les? Il y en a plusieurs? Lexa sourit, fière de faire son petit effet.

 **-Tu sais, moi aussi, je suis une artiste.**

 **-Ah bon...?**

 **-Je fais de la batterie.** **Et je rap.**

Clarke glousse, elle se moque.

 **-Je fais partie d'un groupe qui fait son petit succès, tu sais.**

 **-Ah oui? Dans les quartiers délabrés de ta ville?**

 **-Arrête, je vais m'offenser...**

 **-Tiens, je viens de réaliser: je ne sais pas quelles études tu fais.**

 **-Hum...astrophysique.**

 **-Waw. Ça déconne pas, avec toi. Les lunettes qui donnent l'air intelligente, c'est pas qu'un air que tu te donnes...**

 **-Non mais je ne te permets pas! Je suis brillante!**

 **-Comment veux-tu que je le voie? Je te tourne le dos. Et, même s'il m'est très agréable de m'écraser contre toi...**

 **-Montre-moi ces canapés.**

...

...

 **-Tirez! Plus fort!**

Les Murphy essayent comme ils peuvent de ranger leurs affaires dans leur remorque. Lexa, Aden, Gustus et Becca tirent sur les sangles, ce qui est censé aider Finn et John à fixer le crochet de la sangle. En théorie... parce que dans l'application, la sangle est trop courte d'un bon mètre.

 **-Allez, tirez, quoi!**

 **-Mais ça glisse!**

 **-Okay, okay, j'y suis presque...**

 **-AÏE !**

 **-Lexa, pourquoi t'as lâché? Tout m'est revenu à la gueule!**

 **-Du calme, Aden! Je vous avais dit que ça glissait de trop pour moi.**

 **-Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, toi?**

 **-Ouais, depuis quand tu lui donnes des ordres, toi?**

 **-Ne t'y mets pas, John!**

 **-On baisse d'un ton, les enfants.**

 **-Au cas où, nous deux, on est majeurs...**

 **-John, par pitié!**

 **-Ouais, John, ferme-la!**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, l'autre?!** On ferme sa gueule!

 **-LES ENFANTS!**

 **-On avait bien commencé, pourtant... Deux heures sans se prendre le choux, mais c'est de trop pour vous, alors le ton doit absolument monter!**

 **-C'est la faute à Lexa, aussi!**

 **-Déjà, on dit, la faute DE Lexa, banane!**

 **-Tu sais pas juste nous laisser t'insulter sans reprendre nos fautes de francais?**

 **-Ben non, bien sûr que non!**

 **-Bon, on s'y remet ou on attend qu'il y ait des morts?**

Lexa soupire. Ça, c'est une des rares choses qui ne lui manquera pas. Elle aime sa famille, vraiment, mais elle ne tient plus plus de deux semaines avec elle. C'est peut-être bien, du coup, qu'elle s'en aille.

Non. Définitivement, non. Partir n'a _rien_ de positif.

Parce que Clarke reste ici.

Parce qu'elles n'ont même pas échangé leur numéro.

Parce que Lexa n'a dit à _personne_ qu'elle partait aujourd'hui. À la fin de leur merveilleuse matinée dans cette grange, Lexa n'a trouvé nul part le courage de parler à Clarke de son départ imminent. Alors, comme l'idiote qu'elle est, elle s'est tue.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout est prêt. Lexa monte dans la voiture sans un regard en arrière. Le terrain où elle vit depuis maintenant plus de dix jours est vide, c'est étrange, l'impression que ça refile. Finn va s'asseoir tout au fond de la voiture, et Lexa se retrouve à gauche de John, qui est lui-même à gauche d'Aden. C'est Gustus qui conduit.

Lexa essaye de ne penser à rien. Elle visse ses écouteurs dans ses tympans et choisis les chansons les plus joyeuses qu'elle ait. Ça lui tape sur les nerfs, ce n'est clairement pas d'actualité. Elle est plutôt d'humeur à se terrer sous des couches et des couches de couettes, ou bien à hurler de toutes ses forces, seule, nue, en pleine nature. Hurler contre elle-même. Elle quitte Clarke. Sans que Clarke ne le sache. Sérieusement... qui fait ce genre de choses?

 **-Lexa?** (Un écouteur s'arrache brusquement de l'oreille de la concernée, qui grimace puis regarde son agresseur. John, bien sûr) **Lexa. Ne me dis pas, par pitié, que ce que je crois est vrai.**

 **-Ça dépend. Tu crois quoi?**

 **-Tu es vraiment partie sans rien dire?**

 **-La ferme…** siffle Lexa, mais c'est trop tard. Tout bruit dans la voiture s'est éteint, l'attention repose entièrement sur elle.

 **-Lexa, réponds-moi.**

 **-Je n'y arrivais pas, okay? C'était de trop, je n'ai pas eu la force.**

 **-Mais c'est pas vrai! T'es qu'une bite, ma parole!**

 **-Merci, je le savais déjà. Mais si tu veux bien la fermer, maintenant…**

 **-Mais tu t'es crue où ?! À l'hôtel ? Dans un bar? Vite, consommer, profiter et puis jeter?**

 **-Dis pas de conneries...**

 **-Ce mode de consommation là ne fonctionnera pas, bordel! Tu devrais le savoir! L'amour, ça ne se met pas sur off!**

 **-C'est bon, t'as fini ?! Parce que cette histoire, elle, elle l'est! Finie! La fatalité, tu connais?**

Le silence dans la voiture est légendaire, même le GPS semble accepter de se taire.

 **-Rien n'est jamais fini, Alex. Et, franchement ? La fatalité ? La seule fatalité qu'il y ait, c'est votre amour. T'es même pas un minimum crédible.**

John soupire puis rend son écouteur à sa soeur. Celle-ci le remet, le cœur serré. Son père lui lance un regard étrange par le rétroviseur, et Lexa prend le parti de l'ignorer. Une main se pose sur son épaule et, surprise, Lexa se retourne vers Finn (tiens, pour les intéressés, c'est avec Raven que Finn a dansé le reste de la soirée. Il a beaucoup aimé, et a pris son numéro. Pour lui dire au revoir, il lui a même fait la bise! Oui, je sais...ça ne vole pas très haut, mais bon...laissons-leur le temps). Il la regarde avec un petit sourire envoyant très clairement un message: "ça y est, j'ai enfin compris. Je suis désolé pour toi". D'un certain côté, ça touche Lexa mais d'un autre, vachement prédominant, ça l'agace. Pourquoi les gens n'acceptent-ils tout simplement qu'elle ait besoin d'un silence et d'une solitude perpétuels? Lexa se retourne à nouveau et recommence à fixer sa fenêtre. Il se met à pleuvoir. Bien. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Une météo accordée à son humeur. Maintenant il faut qu'ils s'en aillent, quittent cette ville, rejoignent l'autoroute puis rentrent chez eux au plus vite. Le sparadrap doit être retiré rapidement, ou elle succombera à la douleur.

Sauf qu'il y a une plaie béante sous le sparadrap. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'idée du siècle.

Lexa jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre, alors qu'une vieille chanson ridiculement joyeuse de Mika commence. Il est quinze heures moins le quart. Et merde. C'est l'heure à laquelle les filles se donnaient rendez-vous chaque jour sur le terrain de foot. Lexa s'imagine alors pour la première fois la réaction que pourrait avoir Clarke en voyant qu'elle n'était pas là, et ça lui fait encore plus mal que de s'imaginer elle-même seule. Qu'a fait Clarke pour mériter ça ? Un adieu n'aurait rien arrangé, mais... qu'aurait-elle dû faire?

Rester.

C'est la première fois que Lexa pense à ça. Rester auprès de Clarke pour profiter plus, jusqu'à être sûre que c'est une relation qui tiendra. Et merde! Pourquoi Lexa pense-t-elle à ça seulement maintenant ? " _La seule fatalité qu'il y ait, c'est votre amour_ ". Lexa repense aux paroles de son frère, et réalise qu'il a tout compris. En fait, tout le monde, à part Lexa, a compris. Clarke incluse.

Lexa inspire doucement, ferme les yeux, expire. C'est le visage dévasté de Clarke, précisément représenté, qui apparaît sous ses paupières. Et Lexa n'en peut plus de ne pas avoir la possibilité de le toucher.

 **-Papa...?** Lexa retire ses deux écouteurs puis regarde son père droit dans les yeux, tout en tentant d'ignorer les tremblements de ses mains. **Fais demi-tour, s'il-te-plaît.**

Le regard de Gustus reste plongé quelques secondes dans celui de sa seule fille, puis il sourit. Il a l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, ce qui rassure au moins un petit peu Lexa.

 **-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Mode papa super-héros enclenché.**

Il ne prend pas son rôle à la légère, en tout cas. On peut franchement se le dire.

 **-Gustus Murphy, tu es fou!** s'exclame Becca en s'aggrippant à la poignée de sa porte, alors que son mari braque brusquement le volant et qu'il fait demi-tour tour en plein milieu de la route.

 **-C'est pour la bonne cause, Be** **c' bec'...**

Et on sent la voiture accélérer. Lexa jette un petit regard vers le compteur, ça y est, Gustus atteint les cent dix kilomètres heures sur une petite route de campagne.

 **-Les enfants, attachez-vous, votre père va nous crasher ! Et je ne sais même pas pour quoi !!**

 **-Tu comprendras bien vite,** sourit alors Gustus. **Alex, à ce rythme-ci, on y sera dans moins de quatre minutes! Ça te va ?**

- **C'est parfait. Merci,** **papa.**

Une discussion à voix basse commence entre les frères de Lexa. John explique rapidement toute l'étendue de la situation tandis que les deux autres y vont tous de leur petit grain de sel. Lexa n'y porte pas attention, elle fixe la route face à elle, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle est consciente que John vient probablement de faire son coming out à elles auprès de ses frères, mais elle s'en fiche un peu. Plus rien n'importe, maintenant, à part retrouver Clarke dans les temps. Ils arrivent face au camping, où les barrières prennent un temps fou à se lever. Lexa jure un coup puis saute de la voiture et rejoint le terrain de foot en courant, sous la fine bruine que forment les gouttes de pluie. À bout de souffle, elle s'arrête, se penche en avant pour reprendre ses aises, puis lève la tête.

 **-Clarke...**

Elle n'est pas là. Lexa jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre: quinze heures. Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'elle était censée être ici. Bordel, elle a vraiment tout foutu en l'air. Où est Clarke, maintenant ?

 **-Lexa.**

La concernée se retourne rapidement, pour tomber à trois/quatre mètres des deux enfants Blake. Ils ont tous les deux les bras croisés sur leur torse et la regardent d'un mauvais oeil.

 **-Bellamy ! Octavia ! Où est Clarke?**

 **-Ne t'approche plus d'elle,** dit Bellamy d'un ton froid.

 **-Je dois lui parler !**

 **-Tu en as déjà assez fait, Lexa...je suis désolée mais c'est Bell qui a raison.**

 **-Il faut qu'elle sache que je suis revenue ! Il faut que je la voie!**

 **-Arrête de penser en égoïste,** l'attaque le jeune homme. **Tu es partie sans dire au revoir, sans même avertir personne: j'ai su que tu partais parce que Raven a laissé échapper que Finn pourrait peut-être lui manquer! Tu es partie en traître.**

 **-Et je reviens! Ce n'est pas devant toi que je dois m'excuser! Maintenant dis-moi où est Clarke ?**

 **-On ne peut pas, Lexa,** intervient Octavia. **Tu n'as pas vu sa tête quand elle a vu ton emplacement vide... moi oui. Tu dois la laisser tranquille.**

 **-JE NE PEUX PAS, OKAY ?!? J'ai fait une énorme et terrible erreur, et on a toutes les deux besoin que je la répare!**

C'est ce moment que Raven choisit pour débarquer en courant. Elle ne sourit pas. Quand son regard s'arrête sur Lexa, la surprise peint son visage. Puis la pitié.

 **-C'est bon, les Blake. Arrêtez de faire de vos gangstas, laissez-la passer. Clarke mérite de recevoir des explications. Et puis elle est revenue, la Lexa. C'est plutôt bon signe.**

 **-Laisse-moi gérer, Raven.**

 **-T'as rien à gérer, Bellamy d'amour. Maintenant laisse deux de nos amies essayer d'être heureuses ensemble.**

Un duel de regards plus tard, les deux Blake laissent finalement leur amie de vacances passer.

 **-Elle est à ton emplacement,** lui murmure Octavia à l'oreille quand Lexa passe juste devant. **Fais gaffe à elle.**

Lexa se remet à courir. Ses pieds claquent dans les flaques d'eau qui commencent à se former, ses cheveux mouillés lui reviennent dans le visage. Il faut qu'elle trouve Clarke. Qu'elle lui parle. Ne serait-ce qu'elle la voit! Lexa arrive à une dizaine de mètres de son emplacement encore vide, et s'arrête en voyant Clarke. La jeune femme est de l'autre côté de l'emplacement, immobile sous la pluie battante. Ses cheveux retombent raidement sur ses épaules, elle porte un long manteau beige sans capuche. Ses mains sont enfoncées dans ses poches, mais Lexa est trop loin pour voir l'expression de ses yeux. Une peur soudaine la prend, mais elle la régresse aussitôt. Il n'est plus temps d'avoir peur. Il est temps d'aimer.

Lexa avance de sorte à se retrouver face à Clarke, qui ne semble pas la voir. Dix mètres les séparent. Dix affreux, longs, déchirants mètres. Clarke a le regard dans le vide, c'est comme s'il y avait un voile entre ses pupilles et le monde. Et c'est triste... tellement triste. Ses lèvres sont blanchies par le froid, elle doit être là depuis un moment. La pluie commence à s'intensifier, et les gouttes à faire mal. Les yeux de Clarke, jusque-là dans le vague, tombent sur Lexa. Son expression ne change pas. Du vide. Rien que du vide.

 **-Clarke...**

Lexa hésite à avancer. La magnifique blonde face à elle décide de finalement parler, et Lexa doit tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. La voix qui lui parvient alors est rauque et... brisée.

 **-Tu es partie, et...**

Clarke attend si longtemps avant de finir sa phrase que Lexa se demande si elle n'est pas censée dire quelque chose, là.

 **-Tu es vraiment partie... Je ne savais pas que tu partirais.** **Tu n'avais rien dit.**

 **-Je sais... je suis désolée Clarke. Mais j'ai fait demi-tour. Je suis là maintenant.**

 **-Je t'ai attendue au terrain de foot. De longues minutes. D'habitude, tu es tellement ponctuelle...Puis je suis venue ici. Ton emplacement...vide. Mon coeur...pareil. J'imagine. Puis il s'est mis à pleuvoir, et je suis restée là. Je ne sais pas...j'attendais peut-être de me noyer.**

 **-Clarke ne dis pas ça. Je suis là maintenant, face à toi. Je ne pars plus.**

Leca se décide finalement à avancer de quatre/cinq pas. Elle est au milieu de son emplacement. Le reste du chemin, Clarke devra le faire d'elle-même. Il ne faut absolument pas la brusquer, pas dans cet état. La pluie continue de marteler le sol, les vêtements de Lexa ne servent plus à rien tellement ils sont trempés. Son tee-shirt blanc, devenu transparent, colle à présent sa peau.

 **-Est-ce que tu avais à ce point honte de moi ? À tel point que tu n'as pas osé demander à tes parents pour rester ici ? Et à quel point ne me respectes-tu pas pour faire ça ? Ne pas me dire adieu ou même me mettre au courant de ton depart...**

 **-Je n'avais rien compris, Clarke. Tu es la plus jeune mais j'ai été de loin la plus idiote. Je... je croyais que tout ce qui m'arrivait n'était que fatalité. J'ai tout analysé de la mauvaise manière. J'ai cru que notre couple était fondamentalement voué à être éphémère, j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'une... fatalité. Mais un vieux singe un peu sage m'a récemment fait comprendre que... Clarke, ma seule fatalité, la seule fatalité qui m'arrivera jamais, c'est ma mort, et l'amour transportant que je te porte. Car quoi que je fasse, où que je courre, la seule chose auquelle je ne pourrai rien, ce sont mes sentiments pour toi. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Clarke. Et ils sont plus forts que tout. Plus forts que les kilomètres, la différence d'âge, la peur de m'assumer, plus forts que mon foutu cerveau qui a tout lu de travers. Et je me suis comportée comme une vraie merde, vraiment, la honte qui me submerge... elle est immense, mais mon amour pour toi ne cesse de hurler que je ne peux pas te lâcher. Que peu importe le reste du monde, tu es ma seule fatalité.**

La pluie redouble d'intensité. Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Lexa, alors que Clarke avance doucement. Bientôt, leurs corps se retrouvent à à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Clarke regarde Lexa, celle-ci note avec soulagement que ses yeux ne sont plus voilés. Alors Clarke l'embrasse. Chastement. Doucement. Le baiser a un goût de pluie. Clarke se détache légèrement, recule d'un pas, puis de deux.

- **Je...** Lexa cherche ses mots, sans succès. **Waw, ça réveille.**

Et elle se prend la claque. Une magnifique claque, les voisins aussi ont dû l'entendre. Sa joue lui brûle atrocement, elle dépose sa main dessus, choquée. Clarke secoue alors sa main, toujours aussi neutre dans ses expressions.

 **-Je...je suis désolée, Clarke ! Je ne sais plus comment le dire !**

Lentement, progressivement, un sourire victorieux se dessine sur le visage de la blonde. Ses yeux brillent à nouveau.

 **-Je sais! Je te pardonne. Je voulais juste marquer le coup.**

 **-Littéralement...** grogne alors Lexa, en prenant la main que lui tend Clarke, ce qui fait rire la belle blonde.

 **-Viens. Je suis sûre que monsieur et madame Blake vont te dégoter un bungalow pas trop loin du mien...**

Lexa jette un petit regard sur sa droite, où tout un tas de personnes l'observent. Son groupe d'amis des vacances, de parfaits inconnus un brin trop voyeurs et tous les Murphy. Ils sourient tous. Puis la brune se retourne à nouveau et suit Clarke qui la tire derrière elle.

Pour marcher dans ses pas. Ne plus jamais s'en aller.

oOoOoOo

Bonjour !

TA-DAAAAAM...

Oui, cette fanfic est finie. Mais que diriez-vous d'une seconde, avec les mêmes persos et le même univers ? Une suite, tout simplement ? Besoin d'enthousiasme pour me lancer ! (même si ça sera dans des plombes)

Aussinon ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon texte ? Je veux et j'EXIGE de connaître votre avis! Oui, oui, je m'affirme...mais c'est mon dernier chap' alors ça doit marquer le coup... Non ?

Bref, MERCI de m'avoir lue !! Merci à Alagnia pour sa relecture !!!! Je t'adooooore ! (Vous, chers lecteurs, jetez un coup d'oeil à son profil! Je dis ça pour vous, hein, moi...)

Au revoir!

Eulalie


End file.
